La strega più potente
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: Come nasce una strega oscura? Ultimo anno di scuola. Desideri di poteri misteriosi e affascinanti, riti magici e tempeste amorose... visti dalle pagine del grimorio di Bellatrix. La futura più fedele Mangiamorte.
1. Chapter 1

Entro poco finiranno le vacanze estive purtroppo, e inizierà il nuovo anno ad Hogwarts. Il settimo finalmente. L'ultimo.

Si avvicina sempre più il momento di terminare gli studi scolastici. Non che non mi piaccia stare a scuola, anzi, è abbastanza divertente vivere al castello; il fatto è che io, di progetti per il futuro, ne ho tanti e più interessanti.

Per questo spero sempre che questo futuro arrivi presto. Comunque, sono al settimo anno e dunque dovrei essere quasi una strega diplomata e responsabile, vedo le me sorelle più piccole che già sono elettrizzate dalla smania delle compere per la scuola, per sistemare i bauli, per terminare i compiti assegnatici.

A me non importa niente. L'unica cosa che ho fatto di utile allo scopo, è stato di procurarmi questo grimorio, o libro delle ombre, come dir si voglia.

Ogni strega ne ha uno, ogni vera strega vi appunta esperienze, avvenimenti, pensieri e molti incantesimi utili e personali.

Il mio, voglio che sia pieno di incantesimi potenti, esperienze forti ed estreme, magia di ogni genere e un tocco di bellezza e oscurità.

Della scuola, che posso dire ... L'anno scorso è stato un anno movimentato, dopo aver preso il G.U.F.O. infatti, abbiamo iniziato a studiare qualcosa di più avanzato, cose più interessanti ed esaltanti.

Abbiamo potuto scegliere le materie da seguire, eliminando quelle più noiose degli anni precedenti, così come succederà quest'anno, e ci siamo ritrovati in pochi studenti. Pochi ma buoni.

Così è nata la nostra banda: la gang dei Serpeverde. Ne facciamo parte io, Evan (mio cugino), Wilkes e ... Rodolphus Lestrange.

Tutti del settimo anno, poi c' è Avery del sesto e Piton del quinto (anche se lui spesso sta per conto suo, è un ragazzetto solitario e un po' sfigato, poco chiaro a dire la verità, ma originale, ed è un genio in pozioni e ogni tanto darsi una mano è utile).

Non è un club esclusivo, non è un gruppo di studio, non è una setta, siamo semplicemente noi, ci piace fare magie particolari, leggere quel che non insegnano a scuola, fare guerra ai quei quattro inutili grifondoro che si fanno chiamare "malandrini" e ci piace far capire che noi siamo i più potenti.

Abbiamo fatto un mucchio di cose che nessuno immagina e, nonostante i miei voti ne abbiano risentito non poco, mi sono divertita tanto.

Di certo è stato un anno inquieto per quanto mi riguarda, le mie sorelle mi dicono che stare sempre in mezzo ai maschi non mi rende certo una persona gentile e carina e, dato che già ho un carattere particolare, litighiamo sempre più spesso su questo punto.

La realtà è che io mi trovo benissimo con loro, non hanno paura di eccedere, di sfidare, di aumentare il senso di eccitazione ed esaltazione, cosa che con le ragazze trovo assolutamente impossibile e impensabile fare.

Dromeda e Cissy, le mie sorelle, sono di sicuro gelose perchè sono stata poco con loro, e per questo mi danno il tormento. Non capiscono che ho voglia di fare quel che mi sento di fare, che sono fatta diversa da loro.

Presumo che, riprendendo la scuola, le vecchie litigate torneranno a galla. Io, quando litigo, mi sento in diritto di fare di tutto: male, dolore, tortura, e questa sensazione, di potere, di male, mi eccita parecchio.

A volte il mio carattere è così; strano, irrefrenabile, estremo, è maligno allo stato puro.

Lo so e fa paura anche a me. Ma non posso fare a meno di essere me stessa.

Ed esserlo mi piece sempre più.

Durante l'estate ho dovuto rientrare un po' nei ranghi, perché ero a casa mia, non a scuola, ma ormai sta come nascendo qualcosa dentro di me, qualcosa che non posso fermare, una forza vorticosa che devo seguire, un fuoco che mi spinge a vivere sempre tanto intensamente, al limite di qualcosa; non so cosa ci sia al di là di questo qualcosa.

Ma di certo lo scoprirò.

In ogni caso, le vacanze sono quasi finite, posso fare un po' meno la brava e lasciarmi andare al mio istinto passionale. E con la banda ho già ripreso a vedermi durante il fine settimana.

All'inizio quasi per caso, poi con piani precisi di appuntamento.

Ultimamente non aspetto altro che il sabato (a volte anche il venerdì) per vederli tutti e fare cose insieme.

Odio terribilmente il fatto che, al contrario di me, loro possano stare fuori quasi quanto gli pare la notte, soprattutto Lestrange.

Lui è il ragazzo che odio più di tutti. Fa sempre tutto come vuole, quando vuole.

In casa è praticamente solo, vive soltanto col fratello e gli elfi domestici, per gran parte del suo tempo.

Dopo che tutti torniamo a casa, anche tardi, non so mai cosa fa lui, dove va, cosa pensa, come vive.

E questo mi disturba … tanto.

I ragazzi hanno già scoperto posti da frequentare e bravate da fare, io ne conosco pochi ancora, ma belli, così ci siamo scambiati le informazioni.

Un paio di volte ho portato anche le mie sorelle con me, di nascosto. Ci siamo divertite ma, a dire il vero, preferisco andare da sola, perché posso scatenarmi di più.

Presto voglio partecipare ad un rito magico, uno vero, di magia potente, qualcosa che non tutti vedono nella vita.

Voglio essere unica.

Amo essere una strega, amo vivere in un mondo di maghi e streghe, dove tutto è permeato da magia e mistero.

E c' è un mago per me più potente, importante e misterioso di tutto il nostro mondo.

Lord Voldemort.

Io amo quel mago oscuro e misterioso.

Prima o poi, giuro, lo conoscerò, sarò al suo fianco, bella e potente come nessuna.

Bella

…..

Note: 

La storia racconterà dell'ultimo anno di una giovane Bellatrix ancora a scuola. L'amore per il futuro marito Rodolphus e le avventure coi compagni Slytherin.

Ci sarà anche un accenno piuttosto importante al suo primo incontro con Lord Voldemort, agognato fin da ragazzina.

Il grimorio: è una sorta di diario che ogni strega o mago scrive, dove viene appuntata parte delle loro esperienze personali e delle conoscenze magiche assunte durante l'arco della vita.


	2. Chapter 2

Anche questa notte l'ho persa a parlare con Dromeda e Cissy , guardando fuori dalla finestra il fascino del buio e sperando che, il fine settimana e la mia libertà, arrivino presto. Per parlare e fare incantesimi, di solito, ci troviamo in camera di mia sorella più piccola; per noi tre è sempre stato facile passare le notti a chiacchierare insieme: tutte le finestre delle nostre camere si affacciano sulla grande terrazza che circonda la parte laterale della casa, i nostri genitori dormono nelle camere che danno sulla parte anteriore, per cui, nessuno disturba le nostre riunioni.

Ci troviamo quasi sempre da Cissy dicevo, che ha la camera più accogliente di tutte. Lei ha gusto estetico, tempo e voglia per rendere bello, elegante e speciale tutto ciò che la circonda. Io e Dromeda non abbiamo ereditato questo tocco, almeno io, garantito, no.

La parte di terrazza che dobbiamo attraversare è buia e avvolgente, è illuminata qua e là solo da un paio di candele poste tra i rami delle piante, che paiono pronti ad afferrarci con le loro forze misteriose. Ci sono poi delle statue imponenti, che sembrano muoversi tra le ombre della notte, e i doccioni a guardia di angoli e lati della casa, che sibilano leggermente al vento.

L'atmosfera è magica, ogni volta che ci cammino lentamente, sento un' emozione piacevole e inquietante allo stesso tempo, che mi fa star bene …

Dromeda mi ripete da anni: "Tu sei matta! Come fai a star tanto a tuo agio qui in terrazza al buio? Per me è tremendamente spettrale" ... Lei infatti odia tutto questo, la spaventa non poco; la devo sempre andare a prendere per attraversare la terrazza insieme, da sola non si azzarda. Fin da piccola ha sempre fatto così, ma ormai è adulta ... non la capisco davvero.

Nelle sere d'inverno poi, con la nebbia che avvolge tutto in un'atmosfera misteriosa e in una calma spaventosa ed eccitante, lei non viene mai con me; solo con Cissy.

A volte mi domando se, un po', non abbia paura anche di me. Forse per una sua sensazione, un presagio, quel qualcosa che solo una strega può percepire. Forse sente che ho un non so che di oscuro dentro … e mi teme.

Mia sorella Andromeda ha sedici anni (uno meno di me) ed è già una ragazza particolare, bella, gentile, allegra, con idee molto chiare.

Lei non parla altro che della libertà, dell'amore, delle esperienze, dell'orgoglio e della giustizia.

Ha una personalità molto spiccata e un forte senso di cosa significhi, secondo lei, essere tutti uguali.

Spesso, le nostre litigate, si scatenano anche per questo. Per me, come per tutto il mondo magico più antico, con radici e tradizioni risalenti ad un lontano passato, i maghi e le streghe sono diversi dai babbani e tali devono restare, per lei invece, dovremmo frequentare più persone per comprendere diversità e punti in comune.

Assurdo: dopo che ci hanno perseguitato per secoli costringendoci a nasconderci! Noi abbiamo poteri, loro no. E ci dobbiamo nascondere da loro, solo perchè siamo in netta minoranza. Perchè già hanno tentato di sterminarci e sono sicuramente pronti a rifarlo.

Noi possiamo accrescere la nostra magia sempre più, quello che desidero non è certo mischiarmi a sciocchi e incapaci individui privi di poteri magici.

Io desidero accrescere i miei poteri all'infinito, più di tutti, fare cose che nessuno sa fare, conoscere incantesimi proibiti e potentissimi, lasciarmi permeare e penetrare di ogni tipo di magia.

C'è una cosa però che rende Dromeda molto affascinante ai miei occhi, al di là delle sue idee: lei ha già avuto due storie d'amore. L'anno scorso a scuola, con due ragazzi entrambi di corvonero.

Anche se queste storie non sono durate molto tempo, hanno fatto molte cose insieme: mia sorella è una che va di fretta; si sono ampiamente baciati, e, come mi raccontava lei, scoperti a vicenda. Le labbra, la pelle e il corpo, sotto i vestiti, sotto la divisa… guardandosi negli occhi e accarezzandosi i capelli.

Mi raccontava alcune sensazioni, il piacere, il trasporto, il cambiamento… Ma con entrambi, si è fermata prima di perdere la verginità, perché, come dice lei, quella è una cosa da fare con l'uomo che ami.

Mia sorella… la romantica…

Io non posso neanche osare sperare di farlo con l'uomo che amo… è troppo più grande di me, troppo distante da me! Perché l'uomo che amo e amerò nella mia vita, è Lord Voldemort… e un giorno lo raggiungerò, darò tutto per lui. Ma, naturale, vorrei farlo ugualmente e vorrei farlo con qualcuno che sia particolare. Uno che mi strappi l'innocenza con passione, fervore e forza, che sappia mordermi e mi stringa forte fino a farmi male. Qualcuno che sappia essere innocentemente violento, folle nonostante l'inesperienza e l'incapacità. Lo voglio un po' sfrontato e audace.

Qualche volta, quando penso a queste cose, penso anche a qualcuno in particolare, ma poi quel pensiero va via, forse perché non so mai se quel qualcuno pensa a me.

Ora sono certa che Dromeda ha iniziato una storia con un altro ragazzo… di cui però non parla nè a me né a Cissy. Coi suoi capelli color dell'ambra, leggermente mossi e vaporosi, il suo sguardo chiaramente dolce e allegro, la pelle candida e i vestiti disgustosamente colorati, che stonano lievemente col suo portamento nobile e altero (in un contrasto certamente interessante), di sicuro non è rimasta sola molto a lungo. Ma il suo silenzio è strano,il suo comportamento a tratti felice e a tratti pensieroso, lascia intendere un segreto scomodo. Ma i segreti con me durano poco.

C'è una cosa che nessuno sa… che non ho mai confidato: io ho un talento speciale a leggere la mente e l'anima delle persone, sono sensazioni, visualizzazioni e comprensioni ancora vaghe… non ho mai studiato legilimanzia, perché considerata un' arte oscura… eppure io sento questo potere scorrermi nelle vene, scuotermi per uscire.

Sento l'energia oscura inebriarmi la mente e pervadermi le membra… e non posso che lasciarla fluire, usare questo potere, quando mi è utile, quando voglio controllare qualcosa, o qualcuno, quando, di nascosto, mi va di fare del male.

E, di usare i miei poteri per fare del male, mi va spesso… mi dà un piacere che non so descrivere.

Solo io lo posso capire.

Bella


	3. Chapter 3

Mancavo solo io … dovevo procurarmi la divisa, i libri, i quaderni e l' occorrente per i nuovi corsi a scuola. Quando però tutta la mia famiglia si è recata a Diagon Alley per le compere di inizio anno, ho trovato una scusa per non andare con loro. Volevo girare per Diagon Alley da sola.

Volevo avere libertà perchè ormai sono adulta. E ho idee precise su come iniziare l'anno scolastico. Per esempio, la divisa, deve essere diversa dalle altre: io non sono certo un tipo ordinario.

La volevo nera, come la mia anima, oscura e misteriosa, non grigia e scialba come quella di tutte le altre ragazze. E la volevo con la gonna leggermente più corta, pericolosa, come lo sono io.

Mia madre non sopporta questo di sua figlia, non vuole vedere che sono una sfrontata o, come di certo qualche mia compagna invidiosa dice di me, che sono una troia, puttana, o cose di questo tipo.

Curioso che mi dicano così, dato che non ho mai avuto un ragazzo in vita mia.

Altro esempio, la mia biancheria: deve essere ardita e provocante … rosso sangue, rosso passione, come sono io, anche se non vado a letto con nessuno ... e anche nera, come la notte.

Che altro? Tutti i miei accessori devono dettare moda, sono Bellatrix Black e sono la ragazza più sexy e sensuale a serpeverde (Solo Rita Skeeter qualche volta mi dà pensieri sul primato, anzi, molte volte a dire il vero. Lei è un tornado di sessualità e sensualità).

Mancavo solo io, dicevo, per le spese di inizio anno e ho avuto la fortuna di poterci andare con Evan, mio cugino.

Anche lui voleva andarci solo, per questo ci siamo accordati facilmente. Voleva mostrarmi e usare la sua nuova scopa, non so quale particolarità abbia rispetto alle altre, ma mi ha detto che va molto più veloce.

A casa si fidano di Evan, è nostro parente, ma di lasciarci andare su una scopa così, in due, fino a Diagon Alley: mai, non l'avrebbero mai permesso. Ne ero certa.

Abbiamo studiato dunque un piano perfetto: avremmo finto di usare solo la smaterializzazione, ma poi, dietro l'angolo di casa mia, lui aveva nascosto la sua scopa.

Con quella, in tutta libertà, abbiamo volato fino a Diagon Alley.

Passeggiando insieme, mentre ci procuravamo tutto per la scuola, notavo che Evan mi guardava incessantemente il seno.

Avevo indossato una maglia nera, scollata, col reggiseno che metteva in risalto tutto, per sembrare un po' più adulta. Per questo si vedeva molto. Pensavo che di lì a poco mi avrebbe fatto un complimento piuttosto spinto, o un'allusione provocatoria. Invece, ad un certo punto, ha fatto un sospiro, ha guardato altrove e mi ha allungato un pacchetto di sigarette.

Sono rimasta stupita. So da tempo ormai che lui, Wilkes e Lestrange fumano d'abitudine sigarette molto simili a quelle babbane. Ma sono particolari, ognuna, a seconda del pacchetto, ha un sapore e un odore diverso. Ci si possono trovare i diversi aromi di tuttle le erbe di boschi e brughiere.

L'anno scorso, a scuola, le avevo usate anch'io e, man mano, avevo preso a fumare una sigaretta al giorno, sempre dal pacchetto di Lestrange. Odiavo e amavo questa cosa. Lo facevo, devo dire, un po' perchè, nel mio immaginario, mi faceva sentire come una mangiamorte adulta. Ma anche per stare vicina a Lestrange. Ogni volta lo facevamo insieme, di nascosto: prima di iniziare le lezioni, o al loro termine, durante il pomeriggio nel parco, o dopo la cena, e anche quando scappavamo fuori al buio, solo per vedere la notte. Mi stupivo di voler stare tanto spesso sola con lui …

Poi d'estate, sola a casa, avevo perso l'abitudine a fumare e non ci pensavo ormai più.

Ora Evan mi porgeva questo pacchetto dai colori cangianti e io non capivo perché.

Poi mi ha detto: "Oggi ho visto Rodolphus prima di venire da te. Quando ha saputo la mia destinazione si è innervosito, ha aperto il pacchetto per fumarne una, e poi mi ha detto che il resto lo dovevo portare a te. Dice di non dimenticarti certe cattive abitudini, quando sei sola".

Sono stata immensamente felice … credo di aver sorriso afferrando il mio primo pacchetto di sigarette, senza dire una parola.

Pensavo: uno stupido regalo da parte di Lestrange. E mi piaceva.

Non ne ho comunque più parlato con Evan. Anche se avrei chiesto molte cose su Lestrange.

Quando, verso sera, siamo giunti in uno degli ultimi negozi, ho visto uno smalto viola, che mi piaceva molto, anche se io porto quello rosso sangue, o il nero. Evan mi ha detto: "Per me ti starebbe molto bene anche il colore viola, un po' ti si addice."

"In che senso mi si addice?" ho damandato guardandolo curiosa. "Il viola è un colore che sembra scavare nei meandri dell'anima e della mente, sa un po' di inquietante, come te." mi ha risposto subito.

Ero stupita della sua analisi, sorpresa di come i ragazzi mi capiscano sempre così bene, di come mi guardino e studino attentamente.

Poi, sicura di me grazie a questi pensieri, mi sono voltata verso di lui e, forse per assicurarmi che a casa andasse a masturbarsi pensando a me, ho chiesto: "Sai vero cosa si dice delle ragazze che portano lo smalto viola?"

E lui: "No … cosa si dice?"

Ho risposto tranquillamente: "Che sono pronte a fare tutto. A letto e fuori dal letto."

Al ritorno, sulla scopa, mi sono stretta forte a lui, so che si è trattenuto dal provarci malamente con me, ancora prima di arrivare a casa.

Si trattiene non perchè siamo parenti, ma perchè sa quanto sono potente.

Ho un talento naturale per la magia, riesco a emettere tanta energia, con il minimo sforzo, ad ogni incantesimo. Non ho problemi ad usare i miei poteri come mi pare, non mi curo delle regole, faccio del male se mi va.

Questo, i ragazzi che frequento, lo sanno molto bene ed è per questo che posso permettermi di comportarmi come mi pare e loro mi rispettano, non possono farmi niente. Io sono più forte, di gran lunga più forte di loro.

Un giorno voglio diventare la strega più potente, perché sono i miei poteri che mi danno la libertà di fare tutto quello che voglio, tutto quello che mi fa sentire viva e felice.

Questa notte, prima di scrivere qui, ho aspettato che tutti in casa dormissero, comprese le mie sorelle.

Io amo stare sveglia fino a tarda notte.

Quando tutto finalmente taceva, quanso regnavano silenzio e solitudine, sono andata sulla terrazza buia, vicino alle lanterne notturne e, in quell' atmosfera macabra e oscura, ho finalmente acceso la mia sigaretta … e ho intensamente pensato a Lestrange, che me le aveva regalate.

Per la prima volta ho ardentemente sperato che anche lui, nel buio del suo castello, dove sta quasi sempre da solo, fumasse una sigaretta e pensasse a me.

E, nella luce tremolante delle candele, osservavo il mio nuovo smalto pensando a quell'odioso ragazzo. Il colore delle mie unghie prendeva sfumature di viola, profonde e inquietanti.

Bella


	4. Chapter 4

Oggi ho finalmente studiato un po'. Non amo affatto studiare, provare, fare esercizi e questo stride tremendamente col fatto che voglio diventare una strega potentissima e abile. Purtroppo so benissimo che, per acquisire sempre maggiori poteri, per noi maghi, continuare lo studio approfondito della magia è fondamentale.

Ogni giorno che passa, sento sempre di più una curiosità, o una propensione, verso le arti più misteriose, occulte e proibite … e so che per intraprendere quel percorso, dovrò imparare tantissimo, applicarmi e studiare con molto impegno.

Ma il fascino che hanno su di me è tale che, quasi, mi ipnotizzo quando ne sento parlare, mi trasportano in un mondo che sento più mio di questo … un mondo di mistero, oscurità, potere, sensazioni estreme e bellezza spaventosa, ma perfetta.

Il mio desiderio più grande, è che sia Lord Voldemort ad insegnarmi le arti oscure: so di essere potente, brava, imparo in fretta. Nessuno al mondo, poi, è più motivato di me … perché io amo Lord Voldemort e non c' è cosa che non riuscirei a fare per lui e con lui, di questo sono certa.

Purtroppo per me, sono ancora ferma alle materie scolastiche per ora … ma mi do da fare.

Dato che passerò la serata col resto della banda, dopo lo studio, ho pensato a cosa indossare.

Da un po' ho imparato a correre, ballare e cavarmela nelle scorribande, anche coi tacchi piuttosto alti: mi piacciono perché mi fanno sentire grande, e poi so che anche ai ragazzi piacciono.

Ballare è una casa che noi maghi e streghe facciamo molto spesso, nei raduni attorno al fuoco, sotto la luna, al ritmo di canti mistici, magici e molto particolari.

Correre e fare scorribande invece, è tipico soprattutto di noi ragazzi un po' teppisti, noi che vogliamo diventare i futuri mangiamorte.

A volte, i tacchi alti, li ho messi anche a scuola: era tutto un guardarmi … e a me piace molto essere guardata, mi fa sentire potente. I ragazzi lo fanno perché piaccio, le ragazze, invece, per invidia, raramente per ammirazione … e tutto questo fa crescere in me una sensazione inebriante di potere.

Di solito poi, vesto di nero, con abiti strettamente da strega. Mi piace molto distinguermi da babbani e mezzosangue, e anche fra noi purosangue, comunque, c'è strega e strega, stile e stile.

Ci sono altri due ornamenti che mi fanno sentire grande, che esprimono quello che voglio essere.

Il primo è in ricordo di quando, per la prima volta, mi sono intrufolata, di nascosto, a Nocturne Alley.

La via più oscura di tutte quelle del mondo magico.

Ero in giro con tutta la banda (durante un pomeriggio di fuga da scuola, nel fine settimana), pensavo che nessuno fosse mai stato, solo, a Nocturne Alley, finchè non ho saputo, da Lestrange stesso, che lui c' era già stato qualche volta, "tanto per vedere cosa si prova ad andarci" aveva annunciato alzando le spalle.

Lui dice spesso così, fa un sacco di cose "tanto per sapere cosa si prova" e questo, di lui, devo dire, mi affascina davvero tanto. Troppo.

L' ho preso per mano immediatamente e tirato verso quel quartiere: volevo andarci, e volevo andarci sola con lui.

Soli noi due.

Lì, in un posto strano, sul far della sera, con lui, ho fatto il mio piercing. Sull'ombelico, col ventre scoperto, davanti a quel ragazzo odioso e affascinante "tanto per ricordare quel giorno, in quel posto tanto oscuro, buio e pericoloso".

"Tanto per non essere da meno di lui, Lestrange." penso ora, mentre, alle volte, guardo il mio gioiello magico brillare di riflessi neri.

Quella è stata la prima volta che, mentre un mago mi infilava l'ago nella carne, facendomi sospirare forte per il dolore, ho visto Lestrange guardarmi in un modo strano, quasi voglioso, con le labbra leggermente aperte e i denti in mostra … come un lupo.

Con una mano in tasca e l'altra vicino alle labbra, appoggiato languidamente allo stipite della porta, mi guardava incessantemente.

Per la prima volta mi è parso un uomo, più che un ragazzo.

A quel punto non sentivo neanche più il dolore del piercing, solo un forte calore in mezzo alle gambe. La voglia … il desiderio … era tutto lì, in quel calore che si irradiava dal mio sesso, così femminile in quel momento, verso le zone limitrofe del mio corpo.

L' altro ornamento è un tatuaggio. Quello ha una storia più semplice e intima, nessuno sa perché l'ho fatto.

Quel tatuaggio è, in realtà, il simbolo della mia decisione di diventare una mangiamorte. Di servire sempre Lord Voldemort, e di servirlo al meglio che posso.

Un'anticipazione di un altro segno sulla mia pelle, più significativo, importante, vitale: il marchio nero, il suo marchio.

Il disegno è un incantesimo pieno di stelle: significa in una volta sola il mio nome, la mia magia, la mia forza e potenza.

Tutto quello che presto vorrei mettere al servizio di Lord Voldemort, solo al sua servizio.

Coprire questi simboli con i vestiti, a volte mi dà proprio sui nervi. Le streghe ballano nude attorno al fuoco dei sabba, ed io sono così bella, misteriosa, coi miei capelli neri, lunghi, i miei occhi neri, avvolgenti, profondi. Vorrei liberare tutto questo, sono pronta farlo, per essere ancora più bella, più oscura.

Non mi stanco mai di guardarmi, guardare come cambio, spero ardentemente di diventare donna presto, anzi strega. Che significa ancora di più.

Bella

….

Avviso: mi scuso se non riesco ad aggiornare con continuità in questo periodo, ma purtroppo ho avuto qualche problema personale. Chiedo anche scusa di non riuscire a rispondere alle recensioni di cui ringrazio tantissimo **Inkfire **che mi segue e commenta sempre. Credo di poter riprendere presto a rispondere e pubblicare più frequentemente.

Grazie a tutti di cuore


	5. Chapter 5

Va da sé … io amo Lord Voldemort …

Però, c' è un' altra persona che, se ascolto le mie sensazioni di strega, fa parte di me, della mia storia, del mio futuro e del mio destino: lui è Rodolphus Lestrange.

E le mie sensazioni di strega, quando le libero, quando le ascolto con l'anima e l'istinto, non sbagliano mai.

Questo è un bel problema: Lestrange è odioso.

E anche terribilmente affascinante.

Lui sa tenermi testa, in tutto.

Per questo, mi attrae come una magia, e per questo non lo sopporto. E questa guerra, tra noi, a chi è il più forte, finisce sempre in qualche modo pari.

Col desiderio, da parte mia, segreto e orribile in tutta la sua debolezza, che lui mi prenda e mi baci, fortemente, senza lasciarmi respirare, senza lasciarmi pensare, o parlare.

Semplicemente baciandomi e trattandomi male, facendo di me quello che più gli piace, perché, di sicuro, piacerà anche a me. Perché noi due, in un certo senso, siamo maledettamente simili.

Pazzi, violenti, persi in una vita difficile da capire e complicata da affrontare.

Con due caratteri così tremendamente ingestibili, anche per noi stessi.

Lui per me è pazzescamente bello, in un modo particolare.

Ha gli occhi castani, paiono quasi colore dell'ambra, profondi e vivaci, entusiasti e furbi.

A volte, se li osservo bene e gli sto vicino, si direbbe che siano persino dolci. Anche i capelli sono castani, più scuri degli occhi e leggermente lunghi: sempre un po' scompigliati, come se uscisse perennemente da una rissa (perché, in effetti, di risse, ne provoca parecchie), a volte desidero accarezzarglieli, a volte preferirei strapparglieli, ma immagino sempre siano morbidi e profumati.

Lui è più alto di me, si è fatto i muscoli a forza di botte e sfide di ogni genere, sta diventando più adulto, lo vedo cambiare davanti ai miei occhi, giorno dopo giorno, e mi piace.

Il fatto che faccia ogni cosa prima di me, lo rende odioso e attraente in egual misura.

Lui usciva, fumava, beveva, baciava le ragazze … sempre prima di me. E io, ora, vorrei che baciasse me. Non mi interessa baciare nessun altro sciocco ragazzo normale. Voglio un brivido potente, da non scordare mai, qualcosa che mi sconvolga la carne, l'anima e le ossa, perché, io, non sono una sciocca ragazza normale.

Vorrei che mi baciasse, vorrei baciarlo ...

Lo so da sempre, me ne sono resa conto solo ieri.

Dovevo uscire con la banda, devevo incontrarli alla scogliera, dove di solito si organizzano i ritrovi e le feste estive fra noi maghi e streghe purosangue. Era tutto già iniziato nel momeno in cui sono arrivata.

Sono andata sola: Dromeda ultimamente esce spesso per conto suo (e dato che la maggior parte dei ragazzi purosangue era alla scogliera, presumo sia andata con altri …) mentre Cissy non sempre ha il permesso di uscire la sera.

Istintivamente, la prima persona che cerco in questi casi, è sempre Lestrange, me ne sono resa conto proprio in quel momento.

Lui mi viene incontro quasi sempre (tranne quando abbiamo litigato per qualche motivo, allora normalmente lo trovo a sbaciucchiarsi con una. In questo lui è proprio bravo. Sa farmi del male molto bene … io, a fare così, purtroppo, non ci sono mai riuscita).

A volte è già ubriaco, ma il più delle volte no, mi aspetta: quindi riempiamo un intero bicchiere da burrobirra di whisky incendiario e ce lo dividiamo gareggiando su chi riesce a dare le sorsate più lunghe.

Normalmente la serata finisce tra balli che durano ore, risate con gli altri, scorribande in giro sulla scope a distruggere qualcosa, o in risse (alle quali, comunque, partecipo solo da spettatrice).

Ultimamente gli sguardi fra me e Lestrange sono più lunghi, tormentati e forse bramosi di qualcosa di inconfessato fra noi.

Ieri sera è stato molto diverso: in un certo senso, più bello ed emozionante.

Dopo una rissa delle tante, Lestrange ha deciso di festeggiare per bene la sua vittoria contro ben due ragazzi, con un paio di whisky incendiari in più.

Dopo poco non ce la faceva più quasi a stare in piedi.

Io lo guardavo, non so dire bene in che modo, però appena se n' è accorto, è venuto vicino a me, e mi ha chiesto, in maniera quasi dolce, e leggermente fragile "Sei orgogliosa di me Bella Black?"…

Sarà di certo stato che ero parecchio ubriaca anch'io, oppure sarà stato perché sono sensibile alla sua spavalderia, o qualco' altro che non so, ma quella frase, quella domanda, detta in quel modo, pronunciata con quel tono ... mi ha fatto un gran effetto. Mi faceva stringere lo stomaco ed mi emozionava pazzescamente.

Sentivo fortissimo la vicinanza dei nostri corpi, sentivo ... lui.

Lui, quel ragazzo odioso.

Ho risposto soltanto "Sì" senza capire, senza pensare.

Lui mi ha guardata felice, mi ha fatto un grandissimo sorriso e si è appoggiato lievemente a me.

Mi ha sussurrato "Grazie" e dopo parecchi minuti ha aggiunto "Resti con me? Non riesco proprio ad andare a casa". A quel punto mi sono avvicinata a lui e ho detto ancora di sì.

Non pensavo a niente, solo che lo volevo, volevo stare così con lui, tutta la notte.

Dopo non so quanto tempo (poteva essere stato un attimo, come anche un'eternità), è venuto da noi Wilkes, guardandoci dubbioso ha esclamato "Black, ma quanto hai bevuto anche tu? Datevi una mossa entrambi, ormai è tardi, ci smaterializziamo tutti e tre insieme, poi ti arrangi con la metropolvere! Ok?".

Un brusco risveglio dai miei pensieri … ma dovevo darmi effettivamente una mossa, o dai miei genitori avrei preso una punizione esagerata.

Da casa di Lestrange, avrei dovuto andare direttamente via dal camino se non avessi voluto fare troppo tardi, esattamente come mi aveva detto Wilkes.

Invece sono rimasta ancora con Rodolphus, in quel castello enorme, spettrale quasi; soli, persi in un atmosfera buia, sospesa, irreale.

Solo io e lui vicini, a sostenerci a vicenda.

Mi sono resa conto che eravamo troppo ubriachi per combinare qualcosa realmente.

Però, quando lui si è appoggiato a me completamente, io ho voluto abbracciarlo, lasciandoci cadere lungo il muro, scompostamente, a terra.

Ma non mi importava di stare lì così, non potevo staccarmi da lui. Il pavimento era freddo come il ghiaccio, lo sentivo sulla pelle nuda perché portavo la gonna.

Il corpo di Lestrange era invece così caldo, il contrasto rendeva ancora più languida e sconvolgente la situazione. Lo tenevo vicino a me, lui mi sfiorava la guancia con la sua fronte, entrambe bollenti: ci sfioravamo così, lentamente e continuamente.

Poi le mie labbra gli hanno toccato il collo, l'incavo della spalla, calda, lievemente sudata.

Non capivo cosa facevo, lo sentivo e basta, nell'istante stesso in cui succedeva. Sentivo il suo odore, qualcosa di selvaggio, selvatico, buono …

Mi sono ricordata che volevo accarezzargli i capelli, ma poco prima che lo potessi fare, nel buio, improvvisamente, ho sentito una presenza.

Una rabbia.

Mi sono fermata lentamente. I miei sensi, per quanto annebbiati dall'alcol, non sbagliano facilmente. Dopo poco infatti ecco una voce. Cupa, forte, inquietante "Fratello! Lasciala stare, tiratevi su per piacere".

Ho capito subito che era Rabastan, il fratello minore di Rodolphus, niente di cui preoccuparsi.

Rabastan aveva un anno meno di noi, e veniva a serpeverde anche lui. Ci siamo tirati entrambi in piedi a fatica. Rodolphus restava appoggiato al muro, io potevo restare dritta da sola.

Ho salutato Rabastan e ho detto che sarei andata subito via, perché effettivamente era tardi.

Con me lui era gentile, mi ha fatto un sorriso che ho scorto appena in tutta quell'oscurità, poi sono andata via.

Scambiandomi col fratello maggiore uno sguardo speciale, un saluto pieno di interrogativi

A casa non mi ha beccata nessuno per fortuna. Era tardi, ero ubriaca, ero tutta scompigliata, mi domandavo fra me e me "Si vedrà che avevo fatto qualcosa con Rodolphus Lestrange?"

Inconsciamente speravo di sì.

Mi sentivo fiera e felice. Mi sentivo emozionata quando pensavo a lui. Mi domandavo se per lui era stata la stessa cosa: se era così emozionato ora, così felice ed eccitato.

Ho fumato una sigaretta dal suo pacchetto, sul balcone, al fresco della notte, pensandolo intensamente e pensando a quel che avevamo fatto insieme. Piano piano mi sono tranquillizzata. Tutta quell'emozione vorticosa si è trasformata in un sorriso felice e malizioso sulle mie labbra.

Poi, nell'atmosfera oscura della terrazza, mi sono di nuovo ricordata di Rabastan e mi sono domandata che ci facesse, solo, nel buio totale di quel castello tetro e antico, a guardare suo fratello e me insieme, seppur per così poco tempo, ma con tanta rabbia addosso.

Bella

...

Note:

Grazie a tutti, da tutti i paesi, per seguire le mie storie. Grazie soprattutto a Inkfire per i sui commenti sempre belli su ogni mio capitolo.

Ho aggiornato il profilo (l'account) con le mie storie di prossima pubblicazione, spero possano interessarvi le novità.

Grazie di nuovo a tutti!


	6. Chapter 6

Mi trovavo, per l'ultima volta, sul binario dell'espresso per Hogwarts. Ma non ho resistito a lungo: non reggevo tutti quegli insulsi mezzosangue e nati babbani, sono estranei e inutili.

Ignorano come sia il vero mondo magico, e le nostre più importanti tradizioni, i riti e modi di vivere. Persino il loro modo di vestire non è assolutamente adatto.

Trovo irritante quanto i ragazzini e le ragazzine, già tentino di vestirsi come noi maghi e streghe, senza per altro minimamente riuscirci. Ci sono dei tocchi, degli accorgimenti, che loro non possono assolutamente capire.

Per togliermi tutti di torno, parenti compresi, ho camminato fino ad un antico chioschetto della stazione.

Indossavo una gonnellina corta di raso e pizzi nera, che svolazzava al vento, con sopra una canottierina lavorata con ricami e laccetti, anch'essa nera, avevo lasciato intravedere il tatuaggio nella parte di pelle scoperta: il che dava al tutto un'aria di misteriosa sfrontatezza.

Ogni tanto percepivo, da me stessa, o dagli sguardi altrui, di essere come contornata e permeata da un alone di oscurità.

In certe persone questo destava paura, diffidenza e terrore, in certe altre, mistero e attrazione.

Al collo portavo una pietra rossa incastonata in una collana rigida d'argento.

Qualche volta porto i cristalli, hanno un forte potere proveniente dall'elemento terra.

Le pietre rosse esaltano sentimenti di passione, entusiasmo, esaltazione, rabbia, ira, violenza (tutti sentimenti di cui io sono ampiamente fornita, ma mi piace esagerarli), l'argento esalta le qualità legate alla luna, cioè le qualità femminili.

Mi guardavano in tanti in modo strano, ma non avevo paura, io non ho mai paura. Con un incantesimo sono in grado di batterli. Tutti.

Aspettavo due ragazzi: Lucius Malfoy e Walden Mcnair. Era l'ultima possibilità che avevo di incontrarli prima di seppellirmi ad Hogwarts, in mezzo ai ragazzini. Lucius ha una cotta per me, e questo mi è utile perché mi rende più facile mantenere i contatti.

Lui ha un anno più di me, è impegnato al ministero e, quel che mi interessa di più, vuole diventare un mangiamorte.

La situazione inizia a diventare pesante dato che, mia sorella Cissy, mi ha confidato in gran segreto che, nonostante sia già legata ad un ragazzo a scuola, inizia seriamente a pensare a Lucius in maniera un po' speciale.

Credo che, per far felice mia sorella, presto cercherò altri modi per sapere dei mangiamorte.

Mcnair invece ha due anni più di me, ha già contatti stretti coi mangiamorte, ed è un bel ragazzo, affascinante e sfacciato.

Uno che ci sa fare, uno che forse ha gia conosciuto Lord Voldemort. Per questo mi piace molto, ma non ho nessuna sicurezza sulla sua stirpe di sangue puro, di mago ereditario, per questo, in realtà, non ho mai pensato a lui, se non come utilità.

Volevo sapere tutto il possibile sui mangiamorte, su quel che stanno facendo.

Ma soprattutto, volevo sapere tutto su di Lord Voldemort …

Io vivo delle parole, dei racconti, delle descrizioni che sento su di lui, mi fanno percepire l'energia che mi scorre nelle vene. Quel che fa, che dice, come agisce: mi riempie l'anima di entusiasmo e forza. Sento l'adrenalina che riprende a scorrermi nelle vene ogni volta.

Sono nata per lui … per diventare mangiamorte, per servirlo, adorarlo e amarlo. Lo sento.

Stavamo dunque parlando, mi stavo facendo dare quante più informazioni possibili, quando è arrivato anche Lestrange, forse proprio per cercare me.

Non lo vedevo né lo sentivo da quella famosa notte alla scogliera.

Lui però, vedendomi in compagnia di due ragazzi, deve aver frainteso tutto.

La sua espressione quando è entrato era radiosa, eccitata ed entusiasta, quando ha visto gli altri, è cambiato di colpo. Non era infuriato come suo solito, era come ferito e immensamente triste.

Sono andata via con lui, ma non sapevo cosa dire.

"Non è come hai pensato …" ho iniziato tentennando "E comunque, che ti interessa? Noi due non stiamo insieme". ho terminato in maniera brusca, non saprei dire perchè.

Lui subito è scattato, innervosito e arrabbiato sempre di più "Non è come ho pensato? Ah no? Allora dimmi, non eri lì per lui … per Lord Voldemort? Per sapere di lui? Per sentire di lui? Sempre e solo lui? C' è altro nella tua testa, o nel tuo cuore, che non sia lui?"

Poi ha fatto una pausa, mi ha guardato negli occhi, furioso e, stavolta, la sua voce aveva una nota come disperata, frustrata, piena di rabbia e odio nei miei confronti "Comunque è vero, noi due non stiamo insieme."

In quel momento lo odiavo anch'io, quella frase mi aveva ferita e innervosita. Aveva sbagliato tutto con me. Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente contraddirmi, costringermi con passione e tormento, ad ammettere che volevo stare con lui … e lui con me. Questo volevo veramente.

"Pensavo che anche tu volessi diventare mangiamorte." ho detto "Ce l'eravamo detti l'un l'altra. Promessi. Ora che succede?" speravo di trovare un punto d'accordo, invece ho peggiorato le cose.

Ha risposto gridando "Ancora? Sì, sì, ti ho già detto di sì! Ma ti importa solo di quello davvero? Ti prego, lasciami perdere".

E si è allontanato.

Non l' ho più rivisto per tutto il viaggio verso Hogwarts. Avevo sognato tutt'altra cosa per il nostro ultimo viaggio verso la scuola: sigarette contro il regolamento, spedizioni punitive, con gli altri della banda, contro i grifondono e soprattutto contro i malandrini, chiacchierate al finestrino, scritte di addio dappertutto sul treno, discussioni stupide sui professori, sulle materie che volevamo seguire. E un bacio. Magari lungo, bello, appassionato, un pò languido e molto spinto.

Di nascosto dagli altri.

Niente di tutto ciò: mentre gli altri parlavano e ridevano, tutti insieme nello scompartimento, io sono restata fuori, da sola, a leggere. Ad aspettare che Lestrange decidesse di far pace con me.

Ed ero arrabbiata, perché non veniva da me, a chiedermi scusa; perché stava rovinando tutti i miei sogni e desideri per quel giorno, perché non lo capivo, perché avrebbe dovuto volermi tantissimo e invece non faceva che arrabbiarsi con me.

Per la prima volta ho sentito che stavo per piangere, lì dove chiunque poteva vedermi. Non poteva proprio succedere ad una come me.

Allora ho aperto la porta del bagno e mi ci sono chiusa dentro, a piangere davvero, di rabbia e frustrazione … domandandomi dove fosse Lestrange in quel momento, augurandomi che fosse anche lui ridotto come me e anche peggio, a piangere in un cesso per causa solo sua. Non era da purosangue, non era da serpeverde, eppure mi ci ritrovavo e non sapevo nemmeno perché, se non che era a causa di Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bella


	7. Chapter 7

La sera dell'arrivo a scuola, ero di malumore, ma solo Andromeda se n' è accorta (la più sensibile di tutti noi), le ho raccontato un po' di cose mentre attraversavamo il sentiero buio che ci portava al castello.

Lei mi ha risposto che io son sempre la solita, che voglio sempre tutto, non rinuncio mai a nulla.

Più le cose sono irraggiungibili, più le voglio, più sono difficili, più le amo. Dice che non posso vivere una vita tranquilla.

Non mi ha consolato affatto, né mi ha aiutato dicendomi così. Poi mi ha dato un bacio sulla guancia (che schifo) ed è corsa via.

Mentre scompariva nella nebbiolina umida e buia che si stava man mano formando tutt'intorno a noi, ho notato che portava al polso due nastrini intrecciati: uno rosso e uno bianco.

Ho capito subito di cosa si trattava: per le nostre tradizioni, il nastrino bianco significa la purezza della verginità, quello rosso indica il sangue che esce la prima volta che la verginità si perde … è normale, per una strega, indossare questi due colori la prima volta che lo si fa, e a Dromeda piacevano queste cose, queste tradizioni, io la conosco bene,

Dunque mia sorella voleva fare l'amore per la prima volta.

Al più tardi questa sera, dopo il ritorno ad Hogwarts. Non mi aveva detto niente, mi nascondeva le cose e non era mai successo prima. E me le nascondeva perché, di certo, il suo nuovo amore aveva qualcosa di strano.

"Mettiti pure nei casini se tanto ti piace sorella. Tanto meglio ... Tu fai l'amore e io no. E questo mi fa terribilmente arrabbiare."

Ho pensato questo tra me e me, con infinita rabbia, invidia e gelosia.

Nella nuova stanza nel dormitorio femminile del settimo anno, ho scaraventato vestiti e libri alla rinfusa. Sono fra le due cose che più adoro, i vestiti (ne porto sempre tanti, nonostante debba per forza costringermi a portare la divisa scolastica ogni giorno) e i libri. Di magia soprattutto: incantesimi, riti, elementi naturali, astronomia, astrologia, pozioni, piante velenose e qualcosa che ho trovato, di nascosto, a Nocturne Alley: legilimanzia e occlumanzia.

Mi sono sdraiata sul letto e ho chiamato vicino a me il mio animale magico. Tutte le streghe e i maghi ne hanno uno.

L'animale guida aiuta ad entrare in contatto con la natura e a ricercare la connessione con la terra e la propria magia, quando se ne trova uno che colpisce nell'anima, o suscita emozioni particolari bisognerebbe creare per lui un ambiente ospitale, che possa farlo sentire a casa, e che possa dargli un senso di accoglienza. Quasi sempre è l'animale stesso a scegliere il padrone.

Ci sono vari modi per trovare il nostro animale magico, ma dato che prima di arrivare a scuola dovevamo già averlo e non ero espertissima, io ho tentato col metodo del sogno, il più semplice.

Si chiede l'apparizione dell'animale in un sogno e, quando egli si sarà manifestato, basta riconoscerlo nella realtà e avvicinarlo.

La mia è una gatta, tutta nera e lucida. Sembra una pantera … è selvatica e cattiva, l'ho chiamata Circe. Nessuna di noi due si occupa tanto dell'altra a dire il vero, ma siamo unite da qualcosa.

Circe è arrivata da me con la prima lucertola dell'anno scolastico in bocca: lei, col suo cibo, prima ci gioca, e dopo una tortura più o meno lunga, lo abbandona a morire dove capita. Questo di lei mi dà una sensazione strana: come di appartenenza e comprensione fra noi due.

Stavo lì, ad osservarla e mi sentivo assolutamente inutile, mentre lei era così viva nella sua crudeltà … così selvaggia, libera e scaltra.

Improvvisamente sono scattata in piedi e ho iniziato a correre verso il lago nero. Sapevo che ci avrei trovato Lestrange. Attraversare il prato buio, lontano dalle luci della scuola, lontano dalle risate di tutti quei ragazzi normali, lontano dal banchetto di inizio anno, mi faceva sentire più forte. Volevo ferirlo. Fargli male, farlo soffrire come stavo soffrendo io … anzi molto, molto di più.

Mano a mano che mi inoltravo nella nebbia, sentivo l'umidità assalirmi la pelle ancora nuda nei vestiti troppo estivi. Respiravo l'aria ormai fredda che mi entrava nel corpo, nonostante tutto questo, sentivo un gran calore dentro. Era un misto di rabbia e cattiveria; ma pian piano sentivo salire l'eccitazione.

Non avevo idea del perché, ma l'intuito di strega me lo diceva, i tetri versi degli animali notturni che facevano rabbrividire me lo dicevano, il fitto buio della notte me lo diceva … lui non sarebbe stato fermo a farsi fare male. Questo mi eccitava, e questo sentimento un po' sconosciuto, mi faceva sentire ancora più esaltata.

Quando sono giunta al lago, lui era lì: l'ho sentito, più che visto. Ci siamo percepiti con l' istinto, coi sensi, prima ancora di avvicinarci, a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altra, in modo da poterci guardare.

"Cosa sei venuta a fare qui?" mi ha chiesto piano.

Io non potevo che rispondere la verità "Voglio farti del male. Perché, non devi mai più farne a me." Improvvisamente, non so perchè, ha fatto quel suo sguardo, da lupo, da predatore, selvaggio, vivo "Ti farò ancora male Bellatrix, mai come tu ne farai a me, ma ti farò ancora male".

Lo guardavo e sapevo solo una cosa: volevo me ne facesse più che mai, di male. Quando si è vagamente avvicinato a me, titubante, io ho istintivamente socchiuso le labbra mentre lo invogliavo intensamente con lo sguardo.

Allora è venuto vicinissimo, ci potevamo sfiorare coi nostri corpi, sentire il calore l'uno dell'altra. Percepire le nostre auree mischiarsi l'una con l'altra.

Con le mani mi ha accarezzato il seno, da sopra la magliettina … mi piaceva … mi piaceva da morire.

Ho socchiuso di più le labbra per emettere un gemito, e subito ne ha approfittato per darmi un bacio. Lungo, bello, passionale, languido e spinto.

Spero non finisca mai di farmi male così. Tanto male.

Bella

...

Ringrazio come sempre Inkfire per i suoi commenti!

La storia fra Bella e Rod si fa più stretta man mano ...! Mentre per gli altri personaggi in genereale, li vedremo più che altro nella seconda parte della ff, quindi ancora diversi capitoli!

Grazie a tutti cioloro che leggono!


	8. Chapter 8

Prima di salire nella sala grande per la colazione, ho passato il kohl nero, in polvere, sugli occhi, e mi sono esaminata per bene allo specchio. Sì, so che è stupido pensare di cambiare aspetto, espressione, o qualsiasi altra cosa, solo per un bacio, ma non si sa mai.

Io muoio dalla voglia di cambiare: diventare più bella, diventare più donna, diventare più potente.

Purtroppo non ho notato nulla di rilevante … mi trovavo bella sì, con la mia divisa nera, i colori argento e smeraldo che incorniciavano la maglia, le calze al ginocchio anch'esse color smeraldo, con cui tentavo di distinguermi dalla massa di ragazze che portano tutte le calze grigie.

Ho sistemato la cravatta allentata e la camicetta sbottonata giusto a far vedere un po' di pelle. I capelli lunghi, neri, lisci mi si appoggiavano spavaldamente e vezzosamente sulle spalle; ma non c'era ancora decisamente niente di rilevante.

Mi sono sentita ancora solo una ragazzina ma, dopotutto, anche pazzescamente felice del mio splendido bacio.

Ero in ritardo, avevo dormito poco e non avevo voglia di ricominciare con la scuola.

Non avevo neanche fatto tutti i compiti per le vacanze.

A colazione ho visto tutti meno Lestrange, e questo, come sempre, è riuscito a farmi innervosire: possibile che già avessi voglia di lui? Di vederlo e parlargli?

Sbuffando mi sono seduta vicino ad Avery per la mia brioche con cioccolato e succo di zucca mattuttino.

Tentavo di ripassare mentalmente le costellazioni visibili attualmente in cielo, per l'ora di astronomia, ma lui mi ha distratto raccontandomi il suo piano per conquistare il cuore di Rita (la quale al momento pensa solo a scrivere a proposito dei pettegolezzi scolastici. Comunque dubito si interesserà mai ad un ragazzetto di un anno più giovane).

In classe finalmente ho incontrato Lestrange: era intento a copiare montagne di pergamene di compiti delle vacanze di varie materie, mi ha fatto uno dei suoi entusiastici sorrisi e si è immerso di nuovo nella copiatura.

Mi sono seduta dietro di lui per la lezione.

Mi annoiavo a morte e, invece di stare a sentire le spiegazioni sui nuovi programmi, libri e M.A.G.O. di fine anno, mi sono messa a leggere di nascosto le caratteristiche del legno di noce (la mia bacchetta è fatta di legno di noce).

Avevo saputo che è un legno mistico, impregnato di fortissimi poteri magici, capace di sopportare l'energia magica concentrata durante qualsiasi incantesimo molto potente.

Per questo veniva usato da maghi e streghe fortemente dotati.

Volevo assolutamente sapere se, dato che la bacchetta di noce aveva scelto proprio me, e aveva tali particolarità e potenzialità magiche, questo significasse che sono particolarmente potente anch'io.

Voglio immensamente avere poteri speciali, forti. Non solo per me, ma anche per servire Lord Voldemort.

Mentre ero concentratissima nella mia lettura, Lestrange mi ha passato un bigliettino sul banco ...

"Stanotte dovevo copiare tutti i compiti delle vacanze, ma non ho potuto perchè ero troppo impegnato a masturbarmi pensando a te, al tuo bacio, al tuo seno, al tuo corpo... Mi fa persino male da quante volte l'ho fatto.

Mi fai quest'effetto, non posso evitarlo … sei bella anche questa mattina, ma devo proprio copiare questi maledetti compiti"

Credo di aver sorriso in maniera troppo felice, maliziosa ed entusiasta mentre leggevo quel messaggio tanto folle. Infatti, prima che potessi iniziare a rispondere, il professore ha intonato il solito: "Signorina Black, invece di divertirsi con altro, provi a disegnarmi, qui alla lavagna, le costellazioni attualmente visibili sulla volta celeste."

Disegnarle? Le sapevo a malapena elencare.

E il primo giorno di scuola è iniziato con una punizione pomeridiana di due ore. Sulle mappe della volta celeste.

Bella


	9. Chapter 9

Cissy ieri sera è venuta a parlarmi in privato in sala comune (per quanto si possa stare a parlare in privato in sala comune) e ha subito esordito con: "Ti vedi con Lucius Malfoy? Ti vedi con altri? O stai con Lestrange primogenito?"

Ho subito notato che era un po' arrabbiata e anche un po' preoccupata: forse aveva paura che le portassi via Lucius per uno dei miei, come li chiamano a casa, "tanti fastidiosi ed egoistici capricci" … ma io non le voglio certo portar via quel vanesio, vanitoso di Lucius Malfoy.

Anzi, a pensarci, ce li vedo pure bene loro due insieme. Non che mia sorella sia vanesia (vanitosa sì), però hanno entrambi un'aria di nobiltà, una certa superiorità di modi e atteggiamenti, qualcosa che non ho mai notato in nessun altro.

Per di più la forte determinazione che mia sorella dimostra in certe situazioni, compensa bene il fatto che Lucius sia proprio vanesio.

Penso anche fra me e me "Ma di cosa si preoccupa Cissy? Lei è bellissima. I suoi occhi azzurri, i capelli biondi, lisci sempre ben pettinati, luminosi, la sua carnagione chiara, quel sorriso un po' snob e un po' intrigante. Di certo ogni ragazzo le cadrebbe ai piedi, se lei lo volesse. Lucius non farà sicuramente eccezione. Non ha motivo di preoccuparsi di me."

Ho decisamente una predilezione per la mia sorellina piccola, per considerarla più bella di me...

Ho risposto "Ti deve proprio piacere Malfoy, se mi fai una piazzata simile. Sbaglio, o mi avevi raccontato che ti interessava a malapena?"

Lei ha tentato di fare la superiore "Non mi interessa seriamente uno che ha una cotta per mia sorella."

Ho sorriso fra me e me del suo spropositato orgoglio "Non ha una cotta seria per me, Cissy ... Né a me interessa minimamente lui. L'ho visto per altri scopi, l'amore non c'entra assolutamente nulla.

Non sono come te, che stai a pensare a grandi amori e grandi amanti tutto il giorno; va bene che hai solo quattordici anni e sei immatura, però …"

Lei mi ha guardato infuriata "Tu ne hai solo diciassette, vorrei ricordarti. E non sei più matura di me neanche di un po'

Avrai dato il tuo primo bacio a Lestrange primogenito pochi giorni fa, dopo anni che vi piacete. Ma litigate solo e sempre perchè siete stupidi bambini e non riuscite a dirvi quello che provate l'uno per l'altra.

E poi non fai che parlare estasiata di un uomo che neanche conosci, troppo avanti per te.

Come puoi prendere in considerazione proprio Lord Voldemort? Tu sì che sei immatura. Sogni mondi e sentimenti che non esistono."

Io e Cissy ci vogliamo infinitamente bene, ma ce lo dimostriamo sempre discutendo e litigando su tutto.

"Se ti ho detto che diventerò la strega più potente di tutte e starò al fianco di Lord Voldemort, e non come una semplice seguace, ma come la migliore, la più potente e più vicina e fedele di tutti, è perché, vedrai, ce la farò."

Questa la consideravo la prima cosa da ribadire, poi ho aggiunto "E comunque, Lucius non mi interessa affatto, ci stai bene tu con lui, ha bisogno di un'arpia come te che lo ami. Io non sono capace di …"

Stavo per dire "Di amare davvero nessun altro che non sia Lord Voldemort" ma ho preferito evitare, ripromettendomi di riflettere in solitudine su quello che sento per Lesrtange, dati questi presupposti.

Lei mi ha guardato indignata "Un'arpia dici?"

"Sì sei un'arpia" ho ribadito.

Ma, dopo un breve silenzio fra noi, non ho più resistito, e ho dovuto raccontarle del bacio "Cissy … ho baciato Lestrange, mi è piaciuto da morire e non vedo l'ora di rifarlo, e vorrei anche fare un sacco di altre cose con lui."

Così ci siamo ritrovate a confrontarci, noi due sole, fino a tardi, nella sala comune, mangiando dolci al mirto e prendendoci in giro, come nessuno di certo può fare, perché nessuno ha una sorellina speciale come la mia (e incredibilmente smaliziata per la sua età).

Parlando a ruota libera con Cissy, mi sono sentita strana, per l'ennesima volta, diversa, persino da lei.

Mia sorella ha una visione più posata, romantica e tranquilla dell'amore e anche, nel suo immaginario, del sesso.

Lei è appassionata e sognatrice, originale come persona, ma in un modo più simile alle altre ragazze.

Io no, per me è tutto diverso. Non so come spiegarlo, forse neanche io mi capisco bene, ma mi eccito solo con emozioni forti, sto bene solo quando sono travolta e sconvolta dalle mie passioni e sentimenti.

Non ho idea, di quanto estremi possano essere i miei gusti sessuali, ho quasi paura di saperlo.

Perché, probabilmente, mi sentirò ancora più sola e ancora più diversa. Eppure questa sono io e, giorno dopo giorno, il brivido e la voglia di sapere com' è l'amore, com' è il mio desiderio e come sono io, crescono a velocità vorticosa.

Dopo il bacio di Lestrange, iniziano a diventare incontrollabili.

Non che non abbia mai provato a farlo da sola, sono sempre stata troppo curiosa, troppo vogliosa di sapere cose nuove, per non masturbarmi da tempo. Tante volte.

Ma con un ragazzo, deve essere di sicuro tutto diverso.

Con Rodolphus, deve essere di sicuro tutto molto, molto diverso. So che è con lui che farò l'amore.

Certe volte, mi sorprendo a pensare come deve essere farlo con Lord Voldemort. Ma questo non lo dirò mai a nessuno in vita mia: è un segreto troppo grande.

Altro segreto (se di segreto si può parlare) che ho capito dopo quella lunga chiacchierata è che, Cissy, è inequivocabilmente e palesemente persa per Malfoy, ama "i suoi occhi blu come il cielo e i capelli biondi come l'oro" e altre descrizioni simili.

Nonostante il suo deplorevole e sdolcinato romanticismo mi abbia allucinato, le ho promesso di combinarle un incontro tutti insieme, Malfoy compreso, durante la prima gita ad Hogsmeade.

Bella


	10. Chapter 10

Le lezioni che ho deciso di seguire, per i M.A.G.O. le ho scelte in base alle mie idee per il futuro ovviamente. Non che qui a scuola ci siano molte materie che attirino la mia attenzione, ma di certo alcune sono importanti.

- Incantesimi: è fondamentale per qualsiasi mago, o strega che si rispetti

- Difesa: la seguo più che altro per avere un idea, seppur vaga, di cos' è un duello e cosa siano le arti oscure (che sento quasi parte di me, come mi venissero spontanee, come se ci cercassimo inconsciamente).

- Erbologia: è fondamentale l'uso di piante per ogni evenienza (poi adoro quelle velenose e i loro poteri assassini, nascosti all'interno di uno splendido fiore).

- Pozioni: idem come incantesimi.

- Astronomia: Forse perché porto il nome di una stella... Comunque mi piacciono le influenze di stelle e pianeti sulle persone.

- Rune: la materia che mi interessa di meno, ma credo possano servirmi gli incantesimi invocati tramite l'uso delle rune.

Mi sono messa a seguire con un po' di buona volontà durante lezioni mattutine, mentre nel pomeriggio passo tutto il tempo con la banda: restiamo fuori, nel prato, godendoci il tempo ancora caldo, facendo ciò che più ci piace.

Solo la sera, molto spesso ormai, prendo una candela e scendo nei sotterranei. Lì leggo i libri di magia particolare, come la legilimanzia.

Qualche volta provo incantesimi diversi da quelli che ci insegnano a scuola, mi piace, non posso farne a meno.

La prima volta che mi sono avventurata nei meandri dei sotterranei di Hogwarts, è stato con Rodolphus, al secondo anno, ci siamo andati insieme di sera, come prova del fatto che non eravamo più i piccoletti della scuola e ne conoscevamo i segreti più di chiunque altro. Per cui già sapevo orientarmi un po'.

Devo però ammettere che, restare sola in quel luogo evitato da tutti, lì, alla luce soltanto di una candela, nel silenzio totale, rotto solo da qualche ululato di animale in lontananza, mi spaventa ancora un po'

Poi, qualche sera fa, era tardi e lo sapevo, perché mi ero messa a parlare con la banda prima di scendere per conto mio lì giù.

Qualche sera fa, dicevo, ho sentito dei passi, lenti, sicuri, che venivano verso di me.

Non scendeva mai nessuno nei sotterranei, non sapevo più se preoccuparmi che scoprissero cosa stavo leggendo e che incantesimi stavo facendo, oppure preoccuparmi per me stessa. Ho afferrato la bacchetta silenziosamente e lentamente.

Ho pensato tra me "Voglio per lo meno difendermi, comunque sono sempre stata brava nei duelli, non lascerò certo che qualcuno provi ad attaccarmi, a farmi del male, senza pentirsene amaramente"

Tremavo comunque un po' e non mi era mai capitato.

Poi l'ho visto, era Rodolphus.

Al buio, illuminato dalla sola fiammella della candela, tutto luci ed ombre, mi ha fatto un effetto molto forte.

Sembrava minaccioso, crudele, spietato, mi pareva di guardargli dentro l'anima, di vederla per davvero, fino in fondo, per la prima volta.

E allo stesso tempo sapevo, per certo, che mi amava, nel più profondo del suo cuore. Mi sono domandata se, in quel momento, magico e bellissimo nella sua oscurità, anche lui mi stesse vedendo dentro l'anima.

Ci siamo avvicinati l'uno all'altra, non ho neanche avuto bisogno di chiedere come mai fosse lì: era venuto da me. E basta.

Non so come mai, ma gli ho sussurrato: "Ti amo sai?" e per la primissima volta, ho visto i suoi occhi diventare veramente felici.

Ci siamo baciati, lungamente, intensamente. Ho accarezzato i suoi capelli morbidi e glieli ho anche un po' strappati, tirati e maltrattati. Finché non si è ribellato.

Ridendo abbiamo ripreso a baciarci, più vogliosi e arditi di prima. Sentivo come si eccitava e mi piaceva, tutto mi faceva sentire potente, forte.

Ma subito dopo mi sentivo anch' io in balia sua, delle sue carezze, incerte ma talmente voraci da togliermi la vergogna in un istante.

La cosa che in assoluto più mi piaceva, era quando mi toccava il seno, mille volte e in mille modi. Ha toccato la pelle, da sotto la maglia, prima i fianchi, la pancia e poi, scostando malamente il reggiseno, fino a dove mi piaceva di più.

E mi ci perdevo, ogni attimo quella sensazione diventava più forte e intensa. Sfioravo appena il suo sesso e lo sentivo bene, nonostante non volessi andare dentro i pantaloni.

Era un'assoluta novità per me e la trovavo una novità fantastica, mi sentivo di poterla comandare a mio piacimento (dovevo solo imparare bene come).

Adoravo i suoi sospiri, che si facevano così sfrenati attimo dopo attimo. E poi di nuovo i baci, un po' meno violenti e appassionati: tentavamo di calmarci un po'.

Dopo tutta quella frenesia, ci siamo guardati negli occhi per la prima volta: eravamo sul pavimento e neanche me n'ero accorta, stretti l'uno all'altra respirando affannosamente.

Sapevo che sarebbe andato volentieri fino in fondo: è pur sempre un ragazzo dopotutto… dunque dovevo fermarmi io.

Ma non mi volefo frenare per i soliti motivi che mi hanno descritto le mie amiche ("bisogna aspettare", "non è serio farlo subito" e bla bla bla); no, ciò che io voglio, è più che altro aumentare il desiderio fino a non poterne più farne a meno, diventerà più intensamente folle dopo (immagino…).

O forse, più semplicemente, voglio lasciarmi più tempo. Per sentirmi pronta, per non aver paura: sono pur sempre una ragazza dopotutto …

Bella


	11. Chapter 11

Dopo quella sera io e Rodolphus ci siamo realmente messi insieme.

Insieme siamo una forza, un tornado, una coppia folle, pazzesca e scatenata. Siamo anime gemelle e lo saremo sempre. Insieme in un destino di fuoco.

Questo per forza mi ha portato a riflettere su un famoso punto che non riuscivo a chiarirmi da un po': io non potrò mai amare nessuno che non sia Lord Voldemort. Non posso capire come lo so: lo so.

Come so che Rodolphus Lestrange è l'unico che mi stia a pari, l'unico che consideri abbastanza degno di stare con me, di diventare mangiamorte con me e come me, l'unico che non si sia mai e poi mai dimostrato più debole di me.

Siamo dannatamente simili, ci esaltiamo a vicenda di qualcosa che poi diventa più devastante di un incendio.

Lui è bello e affascinante, lui è violento e sfacciato, impavido e sconsiderato.

Ed è innamorato di me. Mi lascia fare quello che voglio, tutto quello che voglio (e questo è un grosso punto a suo favore).

Un mago di stirpe ereditaria, dunque un mago potente e forte, un purosangue. Perché è così che deve essere, perché io sono una strega ereditaria, ho un potere fortissimo. Perché io sono una Black e lui è un Lestrange.

Bella e Rod due anime gemelle.

Mi piace.

La mia è una storia seria, nessun ragazzo mi è mai piaciuto come lui… praticamente nessun ragazzo mi è mai piaciuto.

Nessuno mi ha mai colpito. Tutti inutili, ordinari e non alla mia altezza.

Rod è diverso, so che l'ho scelto io e lui ha scelto me.

Non avrei mai potuto sopportare un matrimonio pilotato, quelle unioni preordinate da altri: io sono una strega, una strega potente, diabolica, forse anche perversa: nessuno deve dirmi cosa fare.

Sarò una mangiamorte: sono io a dettare le regole.

E Rod sarà mangiamorte come me. Ce lo siamo promesso.

Questo è tutto quello che ho pensato, e mi è bastato per sapere che non ci lasceremo più.

Questa notte siamo usciti di nascosto da scuola, siamo andati al lago nero: è il posto dove ci piace di più incontrarci da soli. Il nome lugubre, le acque nere e silenziose, la notte: tutto questo attira entrambi pazzescamente.

Qui ci siamo giurati eterno amore alla luce della luna, poi ci siamo scambiati i nostri oggetti magici preferiti, protetti dall'oscurità degli alberi.

Ora lui ha il mio pentacolo d'argento, è un oggetto magico dalla simbologia femminile, legato all'elemento terra.

Rappresenta una stella a cinque punte: indicano i quattro elementi acqua, aria, terra e fuoco, più lo spirito.

Guardato dritto è un potente simbolo positivo, spirituale e forte centro di concentrazione di energia per gli incantesimi. Guardato a rovescio è simbolo del male, del potere e dell'oscurità.

Sono felice che lo tenga lui, perché è una parte di me e della mia magia.

Io ho invece il suo athame.

Davvero, mi piace tantissimo e mi sento importante perché me l'ha dato.

L'athame simboleggia l'essenza maschile ed è legato all'elemento fuoco; e un coltello a doppia lama con un bel manico nero lavorato.  
>La lama è doppia perché simboleggia la magia. Essa infatti possiede due entità: una positiva ed una negativa.<p>

Il fatto che entrambi abbiamo scelto di donarci due oggetti che possono simboleggiare sia la magia "buona" che quella "malvagia"… cioè la magia oscura, e non solo quella solita che ci insegnano a scuola, mi ha fatto capire ancora di più che, io e lui, siamo legati per sempre.

Anche nell'attrazione verso il potere più misterioso e proibito.

Bella


	12. Chapter 12

Abbiamo litigato furiosamente e, come sempre, a causa sua.

Di Rodolphus, s'intende...

Questa sera avevo deciso di rimanere a studiare in sala comune: dopo la mezzanotte circa, diventa praticamente deserta e si sta davvero bene.

Ormai sono sette anni che vivo qui gran parte del mio tempo e, fra le luci verdi, i marmi e il camino, mi ci sento a casa.

Dovevo assolutamente studiare erbologia: non mi entravano in testa le proprietà dell'achillea, dell'iperico e della verbena.

Mi sono concentrata a lungo sul libro, ma mi sentivo inquieta, come osservata.

Quando stavo per raccogliere le mie cose per andare a dormire è spuntato Rabastan, il fratello di Rod, ancora un volta dall'ombra.

Rabastan è un tipo complicato, tutto diverso da suo fratello. Conosco bene anche lui: è tremendamente introverso, cupo, sembra sempre voler far del male a qualcuno, a suo fratello, più che a chiunque altro, credo. Un tipo solitario e triste, ma non misterioso.

Abbiamo parlato un po' mentre mi aiutava a raccogliere libri e disegni di piante, fiori, foglie e radici.

Ammetto di notare come mi guarda

A me piace essere guardata e ho scoperto che mi piace molto essere guardata da Rabastan, perché è il fratello di Rod principalmente. Mi fa sentire diabolica, mi pare di poterli torturare entrambi.

Infatti ho percepito che i due sono gelosissimi e invidiosissimi l'uno dell'altro, anche se si vogliono bene in fondo, ma non può sfuggirmi come si guardano.

Quando però Rod è comparso improvvisamente e inaspettatamente davanti a noi, quella sera, il suo sguardo, il suo volto, la sua voce, sono stati il preavviso di un disastro: è diventato di ghiaccio e ha chiesto di parlarmi.

Ancora una volta, suo fratello l'ha odiato intensamente: lo percepivo.

Quando siamo rimasti soli e si è scatenato l'inferno: mi ha stretto forte un braccio, strattonandomi a pochi centimetri da lui: "Cosa fai qui con Rab? Ti vuole! Non lo capisci che ti vuole? Gli piaci da matti"

Era gelosissimo, arrabbiato, impaurito e non si conteneva per niente; sapevo che avrei potuto comunque tranquillizzarlo con poche parole, ma qualcosa, non so cosa, dentro di me, mi ha spinto a portare la lite ad una ferocia maggiore, sentivo di voler urlare, sfogare tutta la rabbia che avevo in corpo, non ero arrabbiata con Rod, ma lui mi dava l'occasione di infuocarmi.

Ho detto la prima cosa crudele che mi è venuta in mente: "Faccio quello che voglio! Se mi va, sto con lui! Io faccio quello che voglio!"

"Non puoi stare con lui, quello sfigato di mio fratello! Ti odio Bella! Sei un demonio, non una ragazza!" mi ha urlato contro.

In quel momento abbiamo cominciato a spintonarci, urlando frasi sconnesse l'uno contro l'altra.

Quando io gli ho sibilato: "Ti odio" lui ha risposto: "Non mi dire così! Mai più!" e ha dato in gran pugno al vetro della lampada verde più vicina a noi.

Si è frantumato tutto: buio, vetro e sangue.

Ho avuto paura di lui, per quel che poteva fare, ma quando ha visto il suo sangue uscire copiosamente, penso si sia spaventato anche lui, perché si è frenato e ha taciuto per un attimo.

Gli ho subito detto che avremmo dovuto andare in infermeria, ma lui biascicava: "Non mi muovo di qui, se mi odi, tanto vale morire, se ti fai mio fratello, ti uccido prima di morire io!"

Ho risposto: "Anche tu mi odi, fai quel che ti pare, muori qui se ti va" ma non sono andata via, restavo lì con lui, non volevo lasciarlo

Stavamo fermi, a guardarci, sul punto di piangere entrambi.

La situazione era andata troppo in là, lo capivamo, ma non sapevamo come tornare indietro, come rimettere le cose a posto.

Intanto lui perdeva sangue in maniera impressionante e diventava pallido.

Ha lasciato passare un'eternità, poi ha detto: "Non ti odio, ti amo, sono maledettamente innamorato purtroppo" a quel punto ci siamo buttati fra le braccia l'uno dell'altra. L'ho stretto forte fra le mie, era la prima volta che lo facevo, non mi era mai capitato con nessuno, ed era bello, a dire la verità, abbracciare Rod "Non voglio tuo fratello, voglio te" gli ho giurato all'orecchio.

C'era sangue dappertutto.

Lui sudava freddo, tremava leggermente, e mi sorrideva.

Dopo quella frase sembrava felice e soddisfatto.

Si era ridotto così per me. Mi piaceva tutto questo, e lo sapeva.

Avevo una paura folle per lui: che stesse male perdendo tutto quel sangue,e questo piaceva a lui: si sentiva amato.

Non ci siamo detti altro, l'ho portato in infermeria e non mi hanno lasciato rimanere.

Non so come sta, non so neanche se stiamo ancora insieme, sono arrabbiata, lo detesto,,, ma nessuno riesce a farmi sentire così viva.

Poi un'altra cosa; quel sangue… quel sangue dappertutto: l'ho osservato mentre ero là in sala comune, per un istante che mi è sembrato lunghissimo, ho avuto un presentimento… una voce, una sensazione… quanto sangue avremmo versato, io e Rod insieme? E inconsciamente ho sorriso felice, soddisfatta, eccitata.

Non so perché, so che è male, ma questa sensazione mi ha fatto sentire bene.

Bella


	13. Chapter 13

Questa mattina, durante le lezioni, mi sentivo veramente male.

Davanti allo specchio, invece di guardarmi diabolicamente soddisfatta, mi è venuto male allo stomaco.

Durante l'ora di pozioni, non riuscivo proprio più a prestare attenzione. Guardavo e stringevo forte la mia bacchetta tra le mani, come se cercassi di estrapolarne un po' di forza.

Ma niente: non facevo che pensare a Rod e alla sera prima.

Lui non era in classe e non mi stupivo di ciò, doveva essere ancora in infermeria.

Per metà lezione di pozioni, e poi di difesa, ho pensato: "E se non stiamo più insieme?" oppure "E se non staremo mai più insieme?"

Non volevo litigare ancora, avevo seriamente bisogno di fare pace con lui. Di sentirci di nuovo vicini.

Durante il cambio classe per l'ora successiva, Cissy è venuta correndo verso di me.

"Hai litigato con Lestrange primogenito ieri sera! Lo sa tutta la scuola! Per quello lui non è in classe stamattina?"

"Rod è in infermeria, ieri si è fatto male… tutto qui" le ho risposto, ma morivo dalla voglia di mettermi a piangere, dirle che a volte non so proprio cosa mi prende, mi comporto in maniera eccessiva in ogni senso, lui si comporta in maniera molto simile, e ora non sapevo come fare per risolvere.

Avrei voluto chiederle aiuto, un consiglio, ma per fortuna lei mi ha preceduta: "Ok… ora vallo a trovare però, ho sentito di un sacco di ragazzine stupide che hanno pensato di fargli visita, dato il litigio…".

"Le ragazzine hanno tutte paura di me e se non ce l'hanno, ne avranno! Comunque ok, dopo vado da lui" le ho risposto arrabbiata e, allo stesso tempo, triste.

Mentre mi dirigevo verso l'aula, Cissy mi ha urlato: "Sorellina! Mi devi un favore! Ricorda chi devi invitare ad Hogsmeade!"

Tipico: Cissy non fa mai niente per niente.

Dopo l'incoraggiamento di mia sorella, ho deciso seriamente di andare da lui, mettendo da parte il mio carattere orgoglioso e vendicativo e, per questo, ho preso tutti gli appunti di rune e, ad erbologia, ho persino spiegato l'uso dell'achillea: tutto per non prender punizioni e avere tempo libero dopo le lezioni.

Alla fine della mattinata, al posto di andare a pranzo insieme agli altri, mi sono diretta in infermeria.

A quell'ora saremmo potuti stare più in pace, da soli.

Quando sono arrivata e l'ho guardato dalla porta, Rod stava mangiucchiando un brodino svogliatamente e quando mi ha visto, mi ha sorriso.

Ho pensato volesse dire che era tutto passato.

Gli ho sorriso anch'io

Mi sono avvicinata e l'ho baciato, aveva le labbra calde per via del brodo e anche umide… mi piaceva baciarlo, mi era mancato, anche se solo per così poco.

Gli ho detto che gli avevo portato compiti e appunti della mattina: "Se fai pace con me, ti faccio copiare tutto quando vuoi" gli ho detto accomodandomi meglio sul letto.

Ma lui ha fatto un muso lungo fino a terra e ha risposto: "Bella, ma le sigarette? Te le tieni per te? E a me potri i compiti?"

Ci siamo sorrisi in maniera complice e tutto è tornato a posto: gli ho promesso che suo fratello non mi avrà, e poi anche un pacchetto di sigarette per consolarsi della ferita (anche se madama Chips ha detto che può già uscire dall'infermeria questa sera prima della cena).

Avevamo tutto il tempo del pranzo per stare insieme: mi sono seduta vicina a lui, sul letto. Mi ha avvicinata e sé e abbiamo iniziato a baciarci, per la prima volta in quella posa così particolare, sdraiati l'uno vicinissimo all'altra, con la sua mano che ancora sapeva di sangue che mi accarezzava il viso.

Siamo stati a lungo ad accarezzarci, a baciarci, ad assaporare le sensazioni che si provavano a stare così vicini, a sghignazzare di madama Chips, nella stanza accanto, e a sperare ardentemente che non venisse lì da noi… mi sembrava il paradiso.

O l'inferno, dato che avevo le guance bollenti e tutto il corpo piuttosto accaldato, ma un inferno delizioso.

Se dopo ogni litigata seguono sempre riappacificazioni così, mi sa che il nostro rapporto continuerà ad essere molto, molto burrascoso.

Bella

...

Scusate il ritardo con cuo riprendo a pubblicare! Ho avuto diversi impegni! Cercherò di essere più regolare in futuro!

Grazie a tutti i miei lettori e a chi recensisce le storie!


	14. Chapter 14

Mabon

Finalmente l'equinozio d'autunno. Il sabba di Mabon è il sabba del mistero per eccellenza. Il momento in cui la luce piena, viva e forte dell'estate, lascia il posto all'oscurità misteriosa, penetrante e mistica dell'inverno. Ovviamente questo sabba mi piace molto…

Con gli altri della banda più Cissy, abbiamo fatto i preparativi per onorare questa festa (ebbene, a quanto pare, la scuola è stata troppo contaminata dai mezzosangue e nessuno si sogna di festeggiare i sabba come si deve: è una giornata troppo magica per loro, li spaventa.

Che pena! li odio e disprezzo.

Per fortuna io ho il mio gruppo, la mia banda, noi maghi e streghe ereditari, che non rinunciamo a queste cose).

Cissy, l'esteta per eccellenza, ha pensato a come addobbare tutto con simboli autunnali; Evan e Wilkes si sono procurati whisky incendiario di contrabbando (cioè infilato nel loro baule a inizio anno) più alcune cibarie; Rod insieme alle sigarette si è occupato degli incensi (pino, mirra) e pietre magiche (ambra, ametista e non so che altro); io ho pensato alle candele (rosse scure e marroni) e al fuoco sacro (dato che faremo tutto di nascosto nella foresta proibita, sarà un piccolo fuocherello sacro, al posto di un grande e possente falò. Altro motivo per cui odio i mezzosangue: ci rovinano le feste e ci costringono a nasconderci, a cambiare le nostre tradizioni e i nostri riti); Avery pensa alle invocazioni magiche (che avranno connotazione piuttosto oscura, dato che ormai siamo adulti e cresciuti); mentre Piton che partecipa per la prima volta (lui, nonostante sia membro della banda, è appunto un mezzosangue, per cui, certe cose, non le ha mai praticate. Ma ha il buonsenso di unirsi a noi per non rinunciarci.) e imparerà ad iniziare da questa volta.

Siamo molto eccitati e non vediamo l'ora che scenda la sera e scendano le tenebre, per iniziare a prepararci.

Vogliamo uscire ovviamente stanotte, tardi, per non essere scoperti, per correre come matti fra gli alberi spettrali della foresta, bevendo tanto, giocando col fuoco e con gli incantesimi, ballando e ridendo e per assicurarci di fare un sabba vero e proprio, come è sempre stato fatto da maghi e streghe veri.

La cosa che vorrei davvero è spogliarmi, come le streghe oscure.

Però non ne sono del tutto sicura. E chissà che ne penserebbe poi Rod.

Ma lo so che io, prima o poi, lo farò.

A proposito di Rod, da quando ci siamo baciati, stando sdraiati vicini, nel letto dell'infermeria, da quando cioè mi ha accarezzato le cosce, fin sotto la gonna, ci siamo stretti i corpi, intrecciati le gambe, le membra, gli sguardi, da quel momento, ho odiato subito le mie calzettine al ginocchio.

Le ho sempre usate per distinguermi dalle altre, le solite studentesse di Hogwarts: ordinarie, con i collant grigi sotto la gonna grigia.

Ma ora non va assolutamente più bene. Non sono più una ragazzina, sono quasi una donna e anche se ancora non vado a letto con lui, Rod lo deve vedere. Lo deve sapere.

Voglio le calze autoreggenti con il pizzo.

Ogni volta che ci penso mi viene un sorriso sulle labbra, dolce e furbo allo stesso tempo, lo so perché me lo sento sul viso. E poi penso a Rod.

Cissy dice che inconsciamente mi sto solo preparando a farci l'amore.

Lei di queste cose se ne intende.

Quando gliel'ho confidato, mi ha detto che non appena ci lasceranno andare ad Hogsmeade, mi accompagnerà a comprarle, quelle calze, ma se viene Lucius Malfoy per incontrarci, mi lascerà andare sola.

Sempre egoista la mia sorellina, ma adorabile.

Spero che stasera il rito sia fantastico e pieno di energia magica.

Mi chiedo sempre come dev'essere un sabba per i mangiamorte.

Come lo preparano, come lo festeggiano.

Un giorno voglio arrivare tanto in là, esser tanto potente e brava, da poter partecipare da protagonista proprio ad uno dei loro.

Bella

Nota 1:

Il sabba (o sabbat o tregenda) era il momento in cui i maghi e le streghe si radunavano insieme, praticando riti magici, in onore della natura e dell'universo.

Ogni sabba ha i suoi simboli, io ne ho indicati alcuni particolari di quello che ho descritto (c' entrava con il periodo di inizio della scuola: equinozio d'autunno che è chiamato, di solito, Mabon) così il tutto pare più verosimile.


	15. Chapter 15

Dopo il sabba mi sento un po' più grande, un po' più strega.

Ho chiesto alle potenze del buio e della notte di farmi diventare più bella, più oscura e più misteriosa, in cambio io mi impegnerò a diventare più potente.

Sto migliorando in erbologia: l'ho sempre parecchio trascurata e invece non è male.

Ricordare tutti i nomi delle piante, come riconoscerle, le modalità di raccolta e di utilizzo delle varie parti, non è propriamente facile. Ma io e Rod abbiamo trovato un metodo più o meno infallibile.

Fa ancora piuttosto caldo, per cui possiamo portarci l'occorrente al lago nero e riconoscere le piante direttamente sul posto (non ci sono tutte, ma abbastanza per molte ricerche e relazioni che ci fruttano buoni voti).

A volte, quando sul far della sera fa più freddo, ci intrufoliamo di nascosto nella serra. Lì restiamo fino a buio, a volte fino all'ora di cena e oltre, così nessuno ci disturba.

Studiamo fra un bacio e l'altro, fra una sigaretta e l'altra, fra una chiacchiera e l'altra. Stiamo insieme da poco, trascuriamo un po' il resto della banda… ma per ora ci piace così.

Eravamo nella serra stasera, faceva caldo ed era buio;

Rod mi ha proposto: "Saltiamo la cena, mangiamo dopo e stiamo qui, nessuno ci può rompere e disturbare".

Sapevo cosa voleva fare in realtà, lo immaginavo.

Senza rifletterci su ho detto "Ok" con un sorriso malizioso.

Rod è un tipo sfrontato, talmente sfrontato che non mi fa vergognare per niente di esserlo anch'io, è incurante di ogni pudore e non mi fa vergognare per niente di esserlo anch'io.

Però, sarà che i ragazzi a diciassette anni sono più irruenti delle ragazze di diciassette anni, sicuramente lui è più irruente di me. Osa, e osa tanto.

Mi bacia in maniera appassionata, mi sbottona quasi sempre e quasi tutta la camicetta della divisa, a volte mi toglie il reggiseno e se lo porta in camera: mi fa sentire impudica da morire, sa che questa cosa mi piace. Ormai non ho quasi più biancheria nel mio baule.

Però, le cosce, sotto la gonna, l'inguine, lì non mi faccio più toccare.

Non più finché non avrò le mie autoreggenti con il pizzo, da donna. (La prossima settimana per fortuna dovrebbe esserci la gita).

Io invece posso toccare dove voglio… anzi, direi che a lui piace praticamente solo un un punto particolare…

Lo sento come si eccita da matti, ogni volta, e, ogni volta, non mi piace fermarmi, voglio vedere come fa un ragazzo a godere, e voglio vedere come fa il mio ragazzo a godere.

Con me, grazie a me

Eravamo soli io e lui, lì al buio in intimità totale, improvvisamente mi è stato chiaro cosa volessi, ho iniziato ad accarezzarlo fra le gambe, mi piaceva e, palesemente, piaceva anche a lui.

Dopo le carezze spinte, i baci, gli sguardi accondiscendenti, lui che spostava le sue mani sul mio seno, in maniera così vorace, i movimenti un po' frenetici… avanti così, senza capire più nulla, è successo che è venuto. Fra urla e sospiri, mentre lo osservavo e lo toccavo.

Io ero curiosa, ero contenta, mi preparo a farci l'amore, come dice Cissy e mi è piaciuta da matti questa novità.

Gli ho sorriso subito, mi sentivo felice ed entusiasta.

Lui, che avrebbe dovuto esserlo più di me, era palesemente imbarazzato, mi ha scansata malamente, si è alzato in piedi e mi ha detto: "Scusa" con un muso lungo fino a terra, guardandosi i pantaloni schifato.

Io mi stavo decisamente arrabbiando, non capivo perché mai stesse facendo così: "Scusa di cosa? A me è piaciuto! E mi pare anche a te. Anzi di certo più che a me! E allora perchè fai così?"

Lui mi ha lanciato uno sguardo indiavolato e ha risposto quasi urlando: "Ecco appunto!"

Inutile, non riuscivo proprio a capirlo. Mentre mi sistemavo la divisa mi ha detto: "Vai pure a cena, o non farai più in tempo, io non ho proprio per niente fame stasera. Ci vediamo in sala comune, forse, dopo"

E mi ha mollata lì, da sola, in una stupida serra, con migliaia di appunti sparsi per terra, fra stupidi fiorellini dolcemente profumati.

La mia rabbia era tanta che gli ho urlato: "Guarda che ti ho fatto godere io, stupido bastardo! Dovresti anche ringraziarmi, non certo fare questo numero"

Rod è arrossito, improvvisamente e violentemente e senza dire una parola, è uscito sbattendo la porta della serra.

Non sapevo se arrabbiarmi a morte, o restare male per come era andata a finire quella novità che avrebbe invece dovuto essere bella

Di certo, ho riflettutto, aveva ragione mia sorella: le storie semplici e la vita normale, non fanno per me.

Mentre uscivo pensierosa dalla serra, in silenzio e avvolta nelle tenebre, ho sentito delle voci: proprio mia sorella Andromeda. Con un ragazzo.

Anche loro litigavano, Dromeda diceva: "Devi starci più attento. Se succede qualcosa, i miei mi ammazzano." e lui: "Va bene, ti chiedo scusa, ma mi ami no?"

La risposta di lei l'ho sentita appena: "Che c'entrano le scuse? Tu non ti rendi conto!" e la domanda di lui è stata: "Ma di cosa dovrei rendermi conto, spiegami."

Non ho colto la risposta: troppo presa dai miei problemi, troppo arrabbiata con mia sorella che non mi parlava più dei suoi amori. Sembrava voler sfuggire al mio controllo, al mio potere su di lei; mentre io amo avere potere sulle persone.

E ora voglio sapere perchè Rod si è comportato così!

Aggiornerò

Bella


	16. Chapter 16

Sono salita verso la sala grande tardi, per non avere gente intorno per la cena. Il mio umore era nero, almeno come la mia anima e, dato che forse si notava, tutti restavano alla larga.

Soltanto Evan, dopo avermi studiata un po' mi si è avvicinato mentre finivo il mio piatto di patate.

"Che è successo? Rod è agghiacciante stasera, tu fai paura, avete litigato?" mi ha domandato.

Ero nervosa e anche confusa, per cui ho deciso di confidarmi con lui e gli ho raccontato, a grandi linee, la storia.

Evan ha riso leggermente, ma quando mi ha guardata negli occhi, si è subito frenato e mi ha risposto: "Cerca di capire, per un ragazzo non è certo bello, cedere così facilmente, non sapersi controllare minimamente al tuo tocco. Di sicuro si è innervosito perché avrà pensato a cosa succederà quando lo farete sul serio, se gli basta una carezza per venire splendidamente, figuriamoci tutto il resto. Voi ragazze questi problemi non potete proprio capirli."

Mentre io lo guardavo cercando di riflettere in silenzio, lui ha aggiunto: "E pensa anche a quant' è orgoglioso Rodolphus. Si sarà sentito troppo in tuo potere".

Allora ho sorriso, così mi piaceva di più.

Ho detto: "Vado a cercarlo allora. Provo a fare pace" mollando a metà la cena.

Ma Evan è venuto con me, dicendomi che Rod era impegnato nel bel mezzo di una rissa nel cortile dietro la scuola, contro un Grifondoro.

Doveva sfogare la sua rabbia, lo sapevo; lo conosco bene. E andava anche a me di sfogarmi un po'.

Avevo come sete di sangue, voglia di fare paura, voglia di fare del male.

Sento questo, ogni tanto. Non so perché, non è da tutti, ma io la sento: sete di sangue, sete di tortura, di paura.

Arrivata nel cortile li ho visti: Rod con la banda (lo tenevano fermo per le spalle) e un Grifondoro attorniato da altri suoi schifosi compari: urlavano, senza le bacchette, cercando di menarsi, lì sul prato.

Mi sono avvicinata a Rod, gli ho sfiorato la spalla, ho sospirato, perché per la prima volta ho notato i muscoli, forti, tesi, eccitanti… e gli ho sussurrato: "Fammi vedere il sangue, ho sete di sangue"

Non so perché l'ho fatto, forse, anzi, sicuramente, perché mi faceva sentire potente.

Alle mie parole lui è scattato addosso al nemico come una bestia inferocita, io mi sono seduta sul muretto di fianco, a guardare; dondolavo le gambe e ridevo, dicendo: "Ancora amore mio, non ti fermare"

Solo quando ha cominciato a schizzare sangue dalle labbra e dal naso di quello sporco Grifondoro, sono saltata giù dal muretto e mi sono avvicinata.

Stavamo in piedi davanti a quel tipo, io e Rod di fronte, e il resto della banda dietro. Mi sentivo forte e potente come non mai, ho lentamente estratto il coltello dalla tasca dei pantaloni di Rod (già questo gesto mi ha fatto sentire terribile, spietata e sensuale), con la lama ho raccolto il sangue che scorreva leggermente sul viso del ragazzo e l' ho mostrato alla falce di luna che illuminava la notte.

"Te lo offro falce di luna, rendimi una strega sempre più potente"

In quel momento un lieve vento mi ha scompigliato i capelli, pareva un segno di assenso della notte.

Mi sentivo una strega oscura. Anche se era un po' un gioco, mi faceva stare bene farlo.

Poi ho guardato quel tizio e gli ho detto: "E non dire niente a nessuno. O il tuo sangue lo userò per un sacrificio, e me ne servirà molto di più."

Fatto questo ce ne siamo andati via.

Erano tutti stupiti di me, di quel che avevo fatto e anche io, forse, un po' lo ero.

Ma Rod mi guardava: era entusiasta, innamorato, felice di me per com'ero; io lo guardavo orgogliosa, soddisfatta e contenta di lui.

Questo mi ha fatto sentire me stessa fino in fondo, lui mi capiva, sa chi sono veramente e gli piace da morire.

Ci siamo presi per la prima volta la mano e, mano nella mano come due sciocchi fidanzatini, siamo tornati in sala comune, da soli, lasciando indietro gli altri a commentare.

Bella


	17. Chapter 17

Oggi ho molto tempo per appuntare le cose qui sopra, mi trovo infatti in infermeria e ci devo restare fino a questa sera.

Non ho voglia di studiare, ho solo dato un'occhiata a pozioni perché altrimenti non ci capisco niente durante le lezioni.

Mi trovo qui ad annoiarmi a morte a causa di una gara di scope che è stata indetta, ovviamente di nascosto, ieri sera.

Eravamo andati al campo di Quiddich solo per fare il tifo per Avery, che ogni volta fa le gare di velocità con la scopa. Naturalmente se i professori venissero a sapere di questa cosa, finiremmo tutti nei guai, per questo si fa sul tardi, e solo in pochi dovrebbero parteciparvi; ma alla fine non è mai così.

Noi della banda c'eravamo tutti. Stranamente, c' era anche Dromeda, unica altra serpeverde a presentarsi. Lei però non si può dire sia rimasta molto con noi della sua casa, faceva lunghi giri e lunghe chiacchierate coi ragazzi di tassorosso. Poi c'erano i malandrini (ma come fa un gruppo di ragazzi a chiamarsi in maniera tanto stupida?) con la Evans e altre ragazze grifondoro, e infine il gruppetto ristretto di tassorosso che pareva conoscere tento bene mia sorella.

Ho notato subito che Dromeda era imbarazzata, non era a suo agio e non sapeva bene dove e cosa fare.

Non perché non fosse mai stata al campo di Quiddich per le gare, ma perché aveva paura di me, o di qualcosa che mi riguardava. Le ho lanciato uno sguardo un po' torvo e indagatore, e lei mi è rimasta a distanza buona parte del tempo.

Poi, e questo mi è stato più difficile capirlo (anche se le mie capacità di legilimanzia migliorano pian piano), mi pare di aver colto sguardi insistenti e ripetuti fra Severus e la Evans. Non so… come se ci fosse qualcosa di non detto, un segreto incipiente, sentimenti irrisolti che vengono a galla con una semplice occhiata.

Strano.

Interessante.

Ma veniamo al mio ginocchio incidentato (motivo della mia permanenza qui).

Stavamo preparandoci per guardare la gara di Avery (di solito sono tre giri di campo ad alta velocità, chi arriva primo è il più fico, se arrivi primo molte volte nel giro dell'anno scolastico poi, sei il più fico ed il più bravo: un mito).

I malandrini hanno preso posto vicino a noi, allegramente, spintonando tutti.

Ovviamente io e mio cugino abbiamo litigato.

Mio cugino si chiama Sirius e non possiamo stare nello stesso posto senza litigare.

Ci odiamo.

Sorprendentemente, a casa, dicono invece che si vede che siamo cugini, che ci assomigliamo molto.

Per noi, ovviamente, questa è un'offesa: noi non ci assomigliamo affatto.

Lui ha gli occhi grigi, chiari, vivi e candidi e io neri, misteriosi, oscuri e talvolta minacciosi.

Ha i capelli mossi, io lisci.

Sirius è un egoista egocentrico che pensa di avere il mondo in mano, entusiasta di tutto ciò che fa, fermamente convinto delle sue idee. Crede di essere il mago più bravo e bello dell'universo. E poi quella risata sfrontata, incurante, che improvvisamente rompe il silenzio e la monotonia… No. Non mi assomiglia per niente. Noi siamo diversi.

Diversi come il giorno e la notte.

Infatti dicevo, abbiamo subito preso a litigare e, non so come, non so perché, c' è finito in mezzo anche Rod. Risultato, i due hanno pensato di sfidarsi prendendo parte alla gara.

Sirius ha subito fatto notare: "Questa sfida non è alla pari però! Tu hai una scopa più veloce della mia, l'ultimo modello che di sicuro ti ha comprato paparino in Francia"

Sapevo perché Sirius diceva così: mio zio a lui non fa mai regali, né lui li vuole dal padre, perché è fortemente in contrasto con i genitori. Soprattutto ultimamente.

Ma Rod diventa subito nervoso e irascibile quando si tira in ballo il suo unico genitore, infatti ha risposto: "Mio padre non mi ha fatto certo nessun regalo idiota di un grifondoro! Io non ho bisogno che mi si facciano regali, stupido, le cose me le so comprare da solo"

Rod non ha la mamma e suo padre a casa non ci sta: è giovane, bello ed è sempre in Francia, per questo lui e Rabastan stanno sempre da soli e possono far quel che pare loro. Io lo invidio molto per questo, ma lui si comporta in maniera particolare quando si parla di questo argomento, e dunque non so molto, non ne parla mai.

Dato che l'argomento era appunto spinoso, non volevo certo che quell'odioso, inutile, incapace di mio cugino andasse a parare proprio su qualcosa di misterioso e doloroso che nemmeno io sapevo fino in fondo.

E poi, volevo proprio ridere di lui, della sua amara sconfitta. Per cui ho tagliato corto dicendo: "Ci salgo io con Rod! In due è più difficile, per cui avresti un vantaggio che compenserebbe la velocità diversa delle scope"

E così abbiamo fatto.

Ma non è per niente andata come pensavo. E sono ancora infuriata con mio cugino che ha vinto alla grande contro di noi. Giuro che mi vendicherò.

Non solo ha vinto lui: ma noi siamo anche andati a scontrarci contro le tribune da dove si guarda la partita: un disastro totale.

Rod non si è fatto quasi neanche un graffio, io un ginocchio gonfio quasi come una pluffa.

Sirius rideva felice con quella sua risata assurda, io non ricordo di essermi mai sentita più umiliata in vita mia, bruciavo di rabbia.

Ma mi faceva anche male il ginocchio e non mi venivano in mente incantesimi che potessero farlo soffrire da matti risparmiando a me il dolore.

Rod allora ha usato un incantesimo di trasfigurazione (lui la segue ancora)e ha fatto comparire del ghiaccio da mettere sopra al ginocchio. Per la prima volta in vita mia, qualcuno si prendeva cura di me in uno strano modo… gli importava. E non era un qualsiasi elfo domestico, era Rod. Mi ha fatto sentire importante, non potente, come piace a me, ma importante.

Poi mi sono alzata e, per stare in piedi senza sentire troppo male, mentre gli altri parlottavano di qualcosa a proposito della vendetta, ho preso il braccio di Rod e mi ci sono appoggiata, guardandolo in volto.

Non ascoltavo niente a proposito dei discorsi sulla vendetta, guardavo lui, notavo quanto, sempre più spesso, ha l'espressione da uomo, sentivo quanto il suo braccio era forte, quanto mi piaceva pensare che eravamo in due, io e lui insieme, quanto non fosse da meno di me, ma fossimo uguali, alla pari: l'unico che considero così, in tutto il mondo.

Mi sono leggermente sforzata di farlo, perché io non sono una ragazzetta debole e romantica, ma ho appoggiato la mia tempia sulla sua spalla e sono rimasta ad assaporare la sua forza.

L' essenza del suo corpo, l'energia che emanava, tutta l'energia che c' è in noi, non è altro che la nostra magia: la sua mi piaceva in quel momento e mi piace ora quando ci ripenso.

Deve essersene accorto perché, poco dopo, mi ha presa in braccio stringendomi forte forte a sé (nonostante le mie rimostranze, forse non del tutto convincenti perché, in fondo, un po' mi piaceva) e mi ha portata in infermeria, con la scusa che avevo sbattuto il ginocchio cadendo.

E così ora mi ritrovo a scrivere pagine su pagine per passarmi il tempo evitando di studiare, ma anche perché è stato così bello, per la prima volta, sentire sensazioni fisiche così violente dentro di me.

Strano come tutto in me, nel mio inconscio, si scateni sempre con tanta violenza e forza. Forse è l'energia, la magia che fa questo, perché sono una strega molto potente.

Bella

…...

Scusate il capitolo lunghissimo, spero abbiate avuto la pazienza di leggerlo tutto!

Bellatrix l' ho descritta coi capelli lisci perché nel libro è descritta così (mentre nel film no, ma avendo letto prima il libro, mi è rimasta quell' immagine di lei)

Oggi è stata una doppia dose della mia ff e, dato che mi avete sopportato fino qui, taglio corto con un super grazie! Davvero! Alla prossima


	18. Chapter 18

Ogni volta che c' è di mezzo l'infermeria, succede sempre qualcosa.

Sarà l'atmosfera gotica e fredda di quello stanzone, o il buio pesto appena illuminato da un lampada, di quelle vecchie, appoggiata sul tavolino. Fatto è che l'infermeria porta alcune novità ultimamente.

Ormai di sera fa buio presto, l'atmosfera diventa subito magica e io me la godevo per bene, prima di andare da madama Chips per chiedere di potermene andare via, e mi ero anche decisa a fare alcuni esercizi di rune per l'indomani e studiare due nuovi capitoli di difesa.

Mi aveva portato i libri Dromeda durante il pomeriggio, poi si era fermata davanti a madama Chips tentennante, come se volesse chiedere qualcosa, ma deve aver cambiato idea, perché invece ha salutato in fretta ed è corsa via.

Non riesco a decidermi ad affrontarla, a svelare i suoi segreti, anche con la legilimanzia (non sono comunque certa di saper fare tanto bene, ma sarebbe un tentativo) non so perché, ho una sensazione strana e, nonostante la curiosità, non riesco a fare niente realmente.

Comunque, avevo quasi finito di studiare difesa, quando Rod è venuto a salutarmi e farmi un po' di compagnia. Eravamo soli, madama Chips si era allontanata in vista della cena.

Tutto presagiva aria di misteri e di segreti: il silenzio, la luce tenue, stare vicini in solitudine, la stanza enorme e noi due, lì senza nessun altro attorno.

Non so bene perché l' ho fatto, ma ho chiesto a Rod di suo padre.

Lui, dopo averci pensato un po' col muso lungo e lo sguardo da duro, mi ha risposto: "Lui è un fighetto, sempre in giro con un mucchio di donne per i salotti parigini, da quando è morta mia madre, praticamente non si è più visto… o quasi. Io non lo amo affatto e lui mi considera appena. Ma questa cosa mi piace perché, così, io faccio tutto quello che mi pare e piace, essendo a casa da solo. Cose che gli altri non fanno. Anche Rabastan a volte fa come me, ma lui... è più sfigato"

Io lo ascoltavo. Personalmente, ho sempre faticato con i rapporti con la mia famiglia: è fredda, pretenziosa, preferisce di gran lunga Cissy a me e a Dromeda (perché è più nobile, educata,e sa comportarsi al meglio). So che avrebbero preferito che nascessimo maschi; almeno questo vale per me, che sono la primogenita: per via del nome, della stirpe e cose simili… ma la mia è pur sempre una famiglia, o comunque tenta di essere tale. Per Rod non è assolutamente la stessa cosa.

Poi lui ha aggiunto: "Ma Rabastan di sicuro è più odiato di me, non solo per il fatto che io sono il primogenito e lui no, il fatto è che dopo che è nato lui, nostra madre è morta. Per cui è sempre solo, sempre cupo, sempre triste. Solo io gli voglio un po' di bene, soprattutto quando se ne sta alla larga da te…"

Abbiamo sorriso entrambi, Rod ha detto "Comunque ora siamo io e te, solo io e te, per sempre, del resto me ne sbatto" e ha iniziato a baciarmi.

Ancora una volta eravamo sdraiati sul letto, a baciarci con passione decisamente crescente, stavolta eravamo anche certi di essere soli… ci penso sempre più spesso a fare l'amore con lui… però, non so cosa mi frena.

Avevo le gambe nude (per via del ginocchio, ho dovuto momentaneamente abbandonare le mie calze nuovissime) e lui me le accarezzava, me le toccava, su su, fino alle mutandine, nere di pizzo.

Poi ha iniziato a fare una cosa nuova, inaspettata.

Accarezzava le cosce, all'interno, fino sull'inguine, non piano, né delicatamente, ma comunque con passione. Mi piaceva: ho smesso lentamente di baciarlo e, restando abbracciata a lui, ho iniziato a sospirare, a socchiudere gli occhi, a strofinare leggermente il mio viso contro la sua spalla… Sentivo l'odore dei suoi capelli, il calore della sua pelle, mi piaceva tutto. Ho accelerato il respiro che neanche me ne sono accorta, stringevo le cosce attorno alla sua mano con più trasporto.

Ho sentito che mi scostava leggermente le mutandine e poi, il suo tocco, mi ha fatto un piacere bestiale.

La mano di un estraneo, non la mia, era infinitamente più eccitante e mi faceva sentire quasi male dal piacere.

Quando ha iniziato a sfiorarmi in quel certo modo… ho capito, non so come, cosa voleva fare.

Dopo poco ho mormorato: "No" stringendomi però sempre di più a lui; ho sentito sulla mia pelle che ha sorriso silenziosamente, e mi ha risposto: "Sì" e io ho detto ancora, fra qualche sospiro in più: "No" e lui ha detto: "Sì"… e ancora… e ancora…

E continuava con quel tocco celestiale.

Non ho più detto di no, sentivo solo un terribile piacere. Davvero terribile nella sua intensità.

Finché non è arrivato l'orgasmo, e mi sono ritrovata strettissima a lui e anche un po' sudata, facendo i sospiri più profondi che avessi mai fatto. Con le cosce languidamente appoggiate vicino alle sue e la sua mano che sfiorava le mutandine, scomposte, sui fianchi e sull'addome e lui che giocava vezzosamente con esse. Lo guardavo un po' estasiata e un po' affascinata. Non era la prima volta che provavo un orgasmo, tante volte mi masturbavo da sola… ma era la prima che succedeva con un ragazzo, che me lo faceva provare lui. Anche senza fare l'amore davvero.

Siamo rimasti abbracciati a parlare a lungo. Io mi sentivo più grande, più esposta, più bella anche. Ma non gli ho detto queste cose, anche se eravamo felici entrambi e avrei benissimo potuto farlo.

La prima cosa che ho fatto invece, dopo la cena, la sera tardi, da sola, nel dormitorio, è stata guardarmi allo specchio: volevo guardare se ero cambiata, cresciuta, se c'era finalmente in me qualcosa di misterioso, potente e oscuro.

Bella


	19. Chapter 19

Dopo quanto successo con Rod qualche giorno fa, mi sento allegra e felice.

Le mie vicende amorose sono sicuramente più interessanti rispetto allo studio di noiosi simboli runici, così passo gran parte delle mie serate in sala comune a chiacchierane con Cissy o, appena possiamo, a fare scorribande per tutta la scuola, con la banda.

E sul tardi nei sotterranei sola con Rod.

Così è successo che non ero affatto pronta per il compito di rune indetto dal professore.

Mi sono alzata presto per dare una studiata veloce, portando con me il libro, in sala grande durante la colazione.

Data l'ora, pensavo di essere la prima e unica in quel tavolo immenso e, dunque, avere un po' di pace mentre mangiavo e ripetevo i paragrafi più importanti.

Invece, non ho fatto nemmeno in tempo ad entrare dall' atrio della sala, che ho sentito delle voci: Dromeda e un ragazzo.

Finalmente potevo vederlo e capire chi era. Così, in silenzio, mi sono fermata vicino all'entrata: lei parlava seduta al tavolo con un Tassorosso e gli teneva la mano.

Con un Tassorosso… e gli teneva la mano.

Nonostante la rabbia, nonostante le apparenze, ho fatto un ultimo tentativo: ho liberato i miei sensi, ho tentato di percepire nell'aria coi miei poteri di strega, l'ho osservato bene, quel Tassorosso, i suoi modi di fare, di usare la sua magia. Volevo capire se anche quel ragazzo era potente, e dunque un mago ereditario, un purosangue. Ma sapevo, me lo sentivo, che non poteva essere così. Infatti, guardandolo bene, non aveva nulla del mago vero.

Sentivo la rabbia crescere dentro di me, il senso di tradimento, di delusione. Sapevo che mia sorella era sempre stata libera e ribelle, ma come poteva fare questo? Proprio questo?

Quando il ragazzo si è voltato leggermente per prendere il succo di zucca, ho subito capito chi era:

Ted Tonks… il nato Babbano.

"No" ho pensato… I miei pensieri erano talmente potenti e vividi nella mia mente, che non capivo più se stavo gridando, o solo rimuginando.

Come poteva essere che mia sorella stesse con un nato Babbano? Mia sorella? Improvvisamente mi scorrevano davanti tante cose.

Lei che, da bambine, mi faceva piangere perché voleva per forza fare le cose più buone e giuste, poi perché non mi voleva mai ubbidire; lei che, da ragazze, veniva a farsi abbracciare da me (che schifo) quando aveva problemi di cuore; lei che da sempre mi faceva gli auguri di buon compleanno la notte a mezzanotte per essere la prima.

Lei, sempre così allegra, forte, sorridente. Con lei non mi sentivo sola, quando, a casa, Cissy era sempre considerata la figlia perfetta, quella sempre migliore.

Ora cosa stava succedendo?

Mi appoggiavo allo stipite del portone con la mano, ero così arrabbiata, stringevo così forte, che i polpastrelli, diventati tutti bianchi, iniziavano a farmi male. "Perché" mi sono detta e, in quel momento, mi si è spezzata un unghia: male, cattivo presagio.

Mi sono portata il dito alla bocca per leccare via il sangue che usciva, per via dell'unghia troppo corta.

Sangue. Ancora sangue. Ancora sete di sangue.

Non potevo credere che mia sorella mi stesse tradendo così. Tradiva me, i maghi e le streghe da sempre ereditari.

I purosangue hanno ovviamente i poteri più forti, perché il sangue è solo magico, non misto. Possibile che non lo pensasse?

E non pensava a tutte le conoscenze magiche tramandate nelle famiglie di noi maghi? Solo di noi maghi. Cose che solo noi possiamo sapere e conoscere?

E non pensava a quanti di noi, nel passato, hanno affrontato il rogo per colpa dei Babbani?

Ho letto atrocità su quel che ci hanno fatto.

Atrocità che meriterebbero solo vendetta.

Io odio i Babbani, i sangue misto e i nati Babbani.

E odio gli amici di Babbani.

Perché io sono una strega.

Mia sorella, da che parte sta?

Il compito di rune era dimenticato, avevo tutt'altro per la testa, ma ho deciso di non far niente in quel momento. Ho tentato di reprimere tutti i miei sentimenti, la rabbia e la delusione che ribollivano dentro di me come dentro ad un vulcano.

Ho seguito le lezioni, scarabocchiato qualcosa sul foglio del test che mi regalerà, se va bene, un "troll" in rune, poi ho pranzato.

Ora però, è venuto il momento di parlare con Rod.

Aggiornerò

Bella

…

Aggiornamento

Ho parlato a Rod, lui è stato buono, zitto e cupo ad ascoltarmi.

Gli ho detto che non volevo fare niente, per ora. Mia sorella avrebbe dovuto decidere da sola se stare con me, o contro di me, però volevo avere davanti a me questo tipo, stanotte, alla foresta proibita. E gli ho chiesto di portarmelo.

Ha detto "Certo." e ci siamo scambiati una sorriso complice e un po' crudele, poi ci siamo baciati tutto il tempo.

Durante la cena ho chiacchierato normalmente al tavolo dei Serpeverde, come le altre sere, preoccupandomi del mio orribile compito e di quanto ci avrei messo per recuperare.

Poi sono uscita di nascosto, per conto mio, dirigendomi e addentrandomi nel fitto della foresta proibita. Così, da sola, man mano che camminavo, non mi sentivo più semplicemente una ragazzina che va a scuola: sempre più, mi pervade invece la sensazione di essere una giovane strega.

Quella, per puro caso, o pura fortuna, o puro destino, era una notte di luna piena: una notte di esbat.

Volevo recarmi subito nella foresta proibita per compiere il mio rito. Appena sono giunta in un luogo ben circondato da alberi, dove fosse visibile la luna piena e luminosissima, ho tracciato il luogo dell'incantesimo, dove si sarebbero raccolte tutte le energie, ho usato tutto l'occorrente per quanto riguarda gli oggetti magici utili ad elevare l'energia magica: ho indossato un occhio di tigre come pietra che dona forza, ho acceso una candela rossa che richiama energia, e per la fragranza di erbe magiche ho usato il basilico e lo zenzero.

Perfetto: se voglio diventare una strega potente per servire Lord Voldemort, devo imparare bene tutte queste cose.

Poi mi sono concentrata per bene su di me, sui miei poteri e sulle cose che mi circondavano.

Buio, luna piena, ululati nella notte, alberi spettrali, ombre sinistre: la notte mi avvolgeva tutta, la luna rischiarava quel luogo rendendolo pieno di una luce argentea, quasi fosse qualcosa di irreale. Nell'atmosfera la magia era palpabile. Almeno, per i miei sensi era fortissima.

Ho sentito per la prima volta il potere delle tenebre entrarmi dentro, nella testa e nel corpo.

Riempiva entrambe le mie mani, ne sentivo la pressione, il formicolio: nella mano ricettiva, che assorbe e raccoglie il potere e l'energia magica; e nella mano proiettiva con la quale afferro la bacchetta, la stringo e libero tutto il mio potere, scagliando l'incantesimo.

Sentivo tutto questo, e anche di più, dentro di me.

Il potere oscuro della notte, delle tenebre, dà un piacere veramente grande, quasi come un orgasmo; rispetto ad un orgasmo vero, è meno intenso, meno forte e violento, ma più avvolgente e più inebriante.

Lentamente ti pervade mente, anima, corpo, psiche.

Fantastico.

So che è male… lo dicono tutti, ma non mi pare poi così terribile, sono solo piccoli incantesimi, piccoli riti. Non so resistere.

Ho alzato la bacchetta verso la luna e ho invocato le forze che si sprigionano durante l'esbat.

Mi sentivo viva, viva come non mai.

Poi ho raccolto i miei preziosi oggetti magici, che tengo gelosamente nascosti all'interno del mio baule nel dormitorio, come se fossero la cosa più importante che ho, e ho lasciato il luogo dell'incantesimo, non volevo che uno sporco nato Babbano insozzasse quel luogo tanto mistico per me, con la sua presenza.

Mi sono spostata verso il limitare della foresta proibita, dove ancora si potevano vedere le luci della scuola leggermente lontane.

Ho dovuto attendere poco prima che Rod arrivasse assieme a lui, già doveva averlo picchiato leggermente, forse per convincerlo a seguirlo senza tante storie.

Quando siamo stati tutti e tre vicini, Rod ha scagliato un gran calcio a Tonks che è crollato davanti a me.

Quel ragazzo ha guardato il mio con grande odio e disprezzo, glielo leggevo in faccia, nonostante il buio.

Ma poi ha guardato verso di me, mi ha riconosciuta subito, lo so, ma è stato zitto un po' ad osservarmi, a studiarmi, forse.

Poi si è alzato in piedi a fatica, ma io con un minimo gesto della bacchetta, l' ho buttato a terra di nuovo. Ho sempre avuto poteri molto forti, ma, dopo il rito, dopo aver richiamato tanta energia in me, questi erano ancora più distruttivi.

Lui è rimasto lì per terra, mi ha guardata di nuovo, questa volta più a lungo e con maggior paura e rassegnazione nello sguardo, infine ha detto

"Bellatrix Black, non è vero?"

Sono uscita un po' più dall'oscurità per farmi vedere bene e ho risposto

"Sì, Bellatrix Black."

Aggiornerò

Bella


	20. Chapter 20

Io e il nato babbano ci siamo ben guardati l'un l'altro.

Mi ha subito detto: "Cosa vuoi da me? Pensi forse di potermi dire di lasciare tua sorella? Che non sono alla sua altezza? Vuoi minacciare di dirlo ai vostri genitori? Che altro?"

Questa cosa mi ha schifata più di quanto già non fossi: mi prendeva per una dilettante. Per una ragazzina senza forza e che fa i capricci.

Nei meandri della mia mente ho sentito come una pulsione, una voglia, una sensazione forte e allo stesso tempo spaventosa "uccidilo" mi diceva quel qualcosa dentro di me… "elimina il problema, non ci sarà bisogno di soffrire"…"non ti darà più fastidio, non dovrai più pensarci" questo sentivo.

Sono rimasta lievemente spaventata dai miei stessi pensieri. Ma continuavo a stare ferma immobile a guardarlo con tutta la rabbia che avevo in corpo, per quello che lui era e per quello che lui rappresentava.

Non ho fatto nulla, forse perché non conoscevo bene l'incantesimo per ucciderlo sul serio… o forse perché avevo paura di quel che mi era venuto tanto spontaneo pensare.

Ho detto: "Non ho intenzione di fare nessuna di queste cose, stupido ragazzo mezzo babbano. Sappi solo che dovrai avere paura di me. Tanta paura di me. Per sempre"

Ho detto queste parole lentamente, in maniera fortemente minacciosa, mi è venuto così spontaneo che non ho dovuto forzarmi; lui mi guardava e questa volta non rispondeva nulla; io ho continuato: "Fai pure ciò che ritieni giusto fare, mia sorella è liberissima di agire come le pare".

Dal momento che Dromeda ha scelto lui, mi dicevo, per me non è più nulla, non posso più riuscire a volerle bene come un tempo e cioè, prima che uno sporco mezzosangue si infilasse fra noi purosangue, fra noi vere streghe, tra noi vere sorelle.

Troppa era la delusione, la solitudine che percepivo, il senso di tradimento che avevo sofferto a causa sua.

Improvvisamente Tonks ha interrotto il mio flusso di pensieri: "Ma cosa vorresti fare? Alla fine sei una teppistella da quattro soldi! Tu e la banda serpeverde… non mi fate paura"

Penso in realtà ne avesse parecchia di paura, ma provava a difendersi e difendere ciò che pensava: e cioè che purosangue e mezzosangue avessero il diritto di mischiarsi.

Questo, non so neanch'io bene perché, mi ha letteralmente fatta infuriare, sentivo il respiro che accelerava, un forte calore inondarmi le membra, i muscoli, le mani… improvvisamente il mio potere e la mia energia viaggiavano vorticosamente per tutto il mio corpo, non riuscivo quasi a controllarli.

Qualcosa, forse un istinto, mi ha suggerito di afferrare la bacchetta: appena l'ho sfiorata, ne è uscita una forte scarica di energia simile ad una fiammata, o a elettricità. Mi stupivo di me stessa, mi sentivo forte, potente, invincibile, sapevo che se mi fossi scatenata avrei distrutto chiunque, qualsiasi cosa, lo sapevo, lo sentivo.

Ho guardato il ragazzo che mi pareva una nullità lì, di fronte a me, ancora per terra… ho iniziato con gli schiantesimi…uno… due… tre…

E poi ancora… quattro… cinque…

Non volevo fermarmi, non riuscivo, il mio potere era troppo forte, mi dominava quasi.

È stato Rod che, ad un certo punto, mi ha lievemente afferrato il polso, quello libero dalla bacchetta e mi ha sussurrato "Fermati, adesso basta"…

Rod che mi diceva così.. Voleva dire che stavo esagerando davvero, ma non potevo calmarmi. Tonks non riusciva quasi più per niente a evocare degli scudi, ero troppo potente per lui. Poi ho sentito Rod che mi afferrava un po' più forte, mi ha detto: "Ti devi calmare Bellatrix, così lo riduci troppo male, a scuola i professori se ne accorgeranno e andremo a finire male".

Mi sono fermata: Rod non mi chiamava mai Bellatrix, solo Bella, questo, non so perché, mi ha colpita.

Ho iniziato a respirare l'aria fresca della notte, sentivo l'energia fluire perfettamente bene, mi sentivo meravigliosamente stanca.

Una sensazione stupenda.

Dopo poco ho guardato verso Tonks, questa volta era spaventato, stava di certo male, mi temeva.

Gli ho detto un ultima cosa: "Ricordati: io sono una strega mentre tu non sei un mago vero. Io odio quelli come te".

Poi Rod mi ha messo un braccio attorno alle spalle e ci siamo incamminati verso la scuola.

Percorrendo i corridoi, fra le torce e i dipinti gli ho detto che non sapevo bene cosa sentivo ora per mia sorella, ma che sapevo che qualcosa fra noi era rotto, spezzato e perso per sempre.

Colpa mia, colpa sua, poco importava.

Non mi veniva da piangere, né ero particolarmente triste. Mi sentivo bene perchè Rod era lì con me…

E mi baciava anche, con tanta passione…

Pensavo "Quello che ho fatto stasera a Tonks, di sicuro deve averlo eccitato parecchio… il mio ragazzo… il mio Rod… è sempre stato un tipo particolarmente violento… ma a me piace proprio così"

Poi, mentre scendevamo verso i dormitori, un po' abbracciandoci e un po' baciandoci, siamo passati di fianco ad un grande specchio lavorato con cornice argentata, sta nei corridoi che portano ai dormitori di serpeverde e lì, forse, non sono sicura, potrei sbagliare… ho notato qualcosa di diverso in me, lievemente e di sfuggita, quel qualcosa che cerco sempre di trovare quando mi guardo allo specchio… qualcosa di oscuro, misterioso…

Allora mi sono fermata, sono tornata indietro per osservarmi bene… e purtroppo niente di che: la solita ragazzina di diciassette anni. Con la divisa più carina di tutta la scuola.

E lo sguardo intenso.

E il sorriso egoista.

Devo sfortunatamente essermi sbagliata.

Prima di dormire però, ho chiuso le tende e acceso una candela per farmi luce, e creare quell'atmosfera un po' mistica e inquietante che mi piace e mi eccita tanto, poi mi sono data di nuovo lo smalto: fino a quel momento avevo dato e ridato quello viola, ora era tornato il momento di ritornare al rosso scuro.

Rosso della tonalità del sangue.

Bella


End file.
